


Witness

by melitta4ever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen, Dubious Consent, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for Spnkink-meme winter themed promt:<br/>"Jared's friends want him to go with them to a ski resort during the holidays and to pick up chicks drink eggnog and just have a good time because it is the time of year when Jared's ex Jensen broke up with him for no reason. When they get settled in and about to go out and have a good time they run into Jensen. Now Jensen is a small person (about 4'5 to 5'5) sees Jared and starts to run, but Jared runs after him to find out why Jensen left him, I don't why Jensen broke up with Jared maybe Jared's father threatened him or something it's up to the author. But in the end they end up together and enjoy Christmas together<br/>Emphasis in height difference because Jared is still his 6'4/6'5 self with has giant hands that can easily go across the spanned of Jensen's back. Also he is really possessive about Jensen and once he is in his arms well never let Jensen go again. Big cock size as well 9' or up and thick, Jared is also able to feel his monster cock through Jensen's stomach."</p>
<p>It is a bit different than the prompt. The size difference is all there; but the reason why Jensen left Jared is dark and dangerous. Please check the tags and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continue the transfer, this one is from Feb'12.
> 
> A reminder of the actors/actresses and their role in SPN. Not that this story in any way related to them or anything real.  
> • Jared Padelecki – Sam Winchester  
> • Chad Lindberg – Ash  
> • Misha Collins – Castiel  
> • Jensen Ackles – Dean Winchester  
> • Charles M. Whitfield - Special Agent Victor Henriksen  
> • Fredric Lehne – Azazel (Season 2)  
> • Gabriel Tigerman - Andy Gallagher  
> • Eric Johnson – Brady  
> • Matthew Cohen – Young Jonh Winchester  
> • Mark Pellegrino – Lucifer  
> • Kurt Fuller – Zachariah  
> • Christopher Heyerdahl – Alastair  
> • Nicki Aycox – Meg (Season 1)  
> • Katie Cassidy – Ruby (Season 3)  
> • Aldis Hodge - Jake Talley  
> • Sterling K. Brown – Gordon Walker  
> • Richard Speight Jr. – Trickster/Gabriel

“Can you guys explain me again why on earth we are spending the coldest time of the year on top of a mountain?” Jared complained while gathering their ski gears from the office.

“Come on Jay, don’t be that guy. It’s gonna be awesome. We’re gonna ski all day, save some girls from dangerous falls, carry their skies and they are gonna-”

“Seriously Chad. Girls?”

“OK, for you the pretty petite guys. More girls for me and-” Chad stopped for a second, remembering Misha’s ever changing orientation. “and for Misha too, if it’s that time of the week.”

“Fuck you!” Misha answered laughing, “You are the last guy on the planet can criticize the number of partners I have. Dude, at least I have the decency of ending one before starting to another.”

“Whatever.” Chad evaded the topic with no finesse, “What’s important is we’re here, the weather might be a little cold but that’s why we have a, wait for it, jacuzzi! Dude, seriously if I can’t get into a chick’s pants in that jacuzzi, I’m never gonna forgive myself.”

“OK, OK” Jared finally gave in with a deep laugh. “That’s gonna be our mission plan for this holiday then.”

“No! No.” Misha interrupted. “We all agreed that the mission of the trip is finding someone for you, Jay. I mean that’s the whole point of coming here.” and added while elbowing Chad, “Right, Chad?”

“Oww! Dude!” Chad answered rubbing his side, “Of course. Jay, it’s our responsibility as your dudes. I mean it’s been how long since-”

“One year. It’s gonna be one year next week.” Jared answered turning his eyes away.

“See! That’s what I’m talking about. You gotta stop this. Dude, starting right this moment, I don’t wanna hear anything about our exes. You hear me. We’re young, handsome,” Chad gave a really exaggerated ‘blue steel’ look and continued, “and single guys. And, we are in a virgin territory. Let’s hunt!” Chad ended his speech with a ridiculous “How you doin’” to a passing girl.

“OK, Chad. If only to make you stop being a motivational speaker, I agree your terms. Let ski now, shall we.” Jared agreed.

“Dude, that’s how I win most of my cases before going through the court.”

“Hey!” Misha interrupted, “We also decided not to talk about work, remember? No cases and absolutely no law discussion.”

“Sorry, you are right. OK let’s go up so we can slide down smooth!” Chad replied while walking toward the lift

<><><> 

It was a long day, but at the end Jared was happy that he had let his friends to drag him along to this trip. He realized how much he missed feeling like this, free. Free from the everyday stress, the pressure of the law firm, the cut-throat life of criminal justice. And most importantly, he felt as if he finally left the pain behind while skiing at 50mph; the pain which residing deep in his heart for almost a year, since the day Jensen had left without a trace.

Jared had planned proposing him; had gotten the rings, planned the vacation, the suite, even had the reservations to the restaurant where he was going to kneel down in front of the love of his life. But, life was funny like that. The day he was going to announce their surprise trip to Jamaica, Jared could not find him at home. He was not at work either. Not with any of his friends. Jensen, growing in the foster care, did not have any family members to go. Jared searched for him like a rabid dog. He was out of his mind, always thinking of the worst possible things; working in criminal law had that effect on a person’s imagination. But, he could find nothing.

At the end, the cops told him that the most likely scenario was Jensen leaving by his own will. Jensen had taken some of his stuff, only enough to fill a duffel bag, but still. Yes, he left his phone, but took his IDs. And, there were no ransom notes or any black mailing either. It took Jared too long to accept it as a fact that his Jen left him without any explanation. Jensen had even gone to the lengths of closing his bank account, leaving his job, deleting his email and facebook accounts. That was determination, and Jared had had no other choice but letting go.

Today, it was the first time he could finally feel that he might be over Jensen; definitely not yet, not in near future either. But he felt that one day he was going to wake up and find that he was ready to love someone else. It did not matter what Chad or Misha would say; according to Jared that was a win.

Jared had sent his friends to the hotel claiming he wanted to ski one last time before the ramp was closed. Of course, he wanted to ski, but the real reason was to let his friends enjoy themselves a little. If they were with Jay, they were not gonna rest before finding a laid for Jared. And, considering Jared’s mood, that was not going to happen any time soon.

He looked down at the ramp; there were not as many people now. Most of the crowd was already left and went to the hotel. Only the really passionate skiers were around. Considering the number of people here, the passionate skiers did not prefer this ski resort. It made sense. The resort was planned more for indoor fun than outdoor; probably for some rich folk who wanted to brag about their ski vacation. They were lucky that Misha’s last customer was the owner of the resort and gave him this free pass for the holidays. Jared was not sure if that was because of Misha’s performance on the case or because the dude was really interested with the blue eyes of his lawyer. But who cared? They got an amazing vacation package, something that even the partners might not afford.

The view was beautiful, breathtaking really. Everything looked so clean under the white blanket. Something Jared really missed working in the dirty life of criminals. He had never regretted his decision of joining Kripke&Singer. It was a small firm. Jared did not get paid as much as his colleagues in other big firms, not even close. But at least, he had the freedom of choosing his clients. He could deny any big money if he believed the guy was guilty. Everyone in the firm believed that a clean conscious was better than the extra zeroes in their bank accounts. And even so, his work always left him with this feeling of being tainted.

Realizing it was getting really dark, he got ready for his run; but before he could give himself the kick, he heard someone. Someone who could not be. The first couple of months after Jensen had left, Jared had seen and heard him everywhere. Over the time, those mirages were gone. However, here he was, on top of the ramp, alone in the dusk and imagining Jensen’s crystal voice. Although he was sure that it was his imagination, he could not help himself but turn towards the voice.

It was Jensen! Although his delicate body was covered with winter coats, his green eyes left no room for doubt. It was Jensen. He was a little bit skinnier, the light that always sparkling in his eyes were missing and the ever present warm smile on the beautiful lips were not there; but it was him alright. And there was another dude next to him. Walking really close to Jensen, but his attitude was more professional then friendly. He was tall, not as tall as Jared, but easily a foot taller than Jensen. His black skin was shimmering with probably sweat, and he was trying to talk to Jensen with determination. Jared could easily imagine him as a mean bouncer at one of the high class joints.

Jared could not speak for a moment; he forgot the whole English language for a brief second. Then, he was sure all of these were products of his imagination and was afraid he might cause them to fade if he made any sounds. But, when the _bouncer_ caught Jensen’s arm and semi-violently pulled him, Jared realized this was not a dream.

“Jensen?”

Jensen froze on his feet. He looked at Jared as if he saw a ghost, and before Jared could say anything else, he started to run away. It could be a ridiculous scene, Jensen trying to run in the snow, if it was not as heartbreaking as this. Jared lost it for a minute. All his frustration, his fear, his anger came cascading and washed him over. He run after his long lost lover and caught him in less than five long strides. He caught Jensen’s arm and shook him a little bit harsher than he intended to.

“Where the fuck you’re going? Running, again?”

“Jared?” Jensen whispered.

“Yeah! So, you remember my name. The guy you lived together for a year, dated for two. And now what? Too cool to even say hello!”

“Jared…” Jensen’s voice was shaking. Jared realized the petite figure was trembling under his hands. But he could not feel sorry for his attitude. He needed answers. He had needed them last year!

“Is there a problem Mr Ackles?” The _bouncer_ came close to them.

“It’s none of your business.” snarled Jared, knowing it was a wrong move but he did not care even the slightest.

“It’s OK Chris. Please?” Jensen looked at the guy, trying to calm the both men.

“You know we’re going to be late.” Chris added, but did not push any longer. He stepped couple of steps back, giving them an illusion of privacy.

“Jensen. How could you… I mean… Why… Was it something I did? You know, I was gonna… was gonna lose my mind looking for… Where are you now? What are-“

“I’m sorry, Jared.”

Jared waited a little for Jensen to continue, but he did not.

“That’s it? That’s all you got? You’re sorry? What the fuck!” Jared could feel his rage was rising in his chest. He was not going to be able to control himself. “What was it, huh? You saw a bigger wallet? I wasn’t loaded enough for you? Huh? Since you were no longer in the streets, you found a better sugar daddy? Huh? Answer me! God damned it, answer me!”

“Jared, please…” Jensen was crying. Fat drops of tears kept dropping from his jade eyes with an incredible pace. His eyes were full with sadness and despair, and overflowing. All the fury Jared was in a moment ego was gone in that instant.

“I’m sorry, baby. Jen, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I have to go, Jared. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Where are you going? Is there anywhere I can reach you? Jensen?”

“Please… Jared… Just let me go.”

Jared realized he was holding the fragile youth with both his hands. But, he could not let him go, he just could not.

Jensen was more slender than he remembered; Jared could feel his bones under the winter coat. He pulled the tiny body toward himself. Jensen’s weak struggle was almost comical.

“We gotta go, Mr. Ackles.” Chris interrupted. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Jensen, please. Don’t you think you owe me at least an explanation?” Jared desperately tried, while watching them leave.

“You were right.” Jensen raised his, now dry, eyes to look right into Jared’s eyes, “I found a better sugar daddy. Please don’t bother me anymore.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. I did everything I could to get rid of you and you still don’t get it. We had a nice thing together, but it‘s over. I would never have moved in with you if I knew how clingy you could get. Jesus! Get the fucking memo and leave me alone!”

After finishing his cold explanation, Jensen turned around and left with steady steps. Jared could only stare after him.

<><><> 

Neither Chad, nor Misha knew how to comfort Jared. The guy had entered the hotel as the ghost of his former self. They had tried really hard to get the few sentences explaining what had happened. What Jared told them did not make any sense. They both knew Jensen and what Jared was telling was not the same person. They just sat down next to their broken friend, trying to figure out the best strategy. Before they could come up with something, Jared rose from his chair,

“I’m gonna be at my room, guys.” Seeing the coming protest, he raised his hands, “this isn’t negotiable. Please. I need some alone time.”

“Sure, Jay” Misha answered, “Just let us know if you need anything, alright man?”

“And , dude. I’m totally cool with spending the night in the bar, getting wasted with you two.” Chad added.

“Same here, Jay. Let us know if you change your mind.”

“Thanks guys.” Jared replied, feeling the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. He did not remember how he had made it to the hotel. He was completely lost. His meeting with Jensen was too surreal to digest. In one minute, he was sure that something was definitely wrong with the whole deal, that Jensen would never act like such a douche, that Jensen was hiding something, that he might be in some kind of trouble. In the next minute, he was yelling at himself for being so stupid, and for still loving Jensen. What kind of a man he was? After being treated worse than a stray dog, he was still trying to find a reason to go back to his ex.

He opened the whisky bottle sitting on the room’s bar, filled the crystal glass to the rim. He did not lose any time with ice, and drank a huge gulp. When his eyes teared up, he was sure it was due to the burning sensation in his throat, nothing else.

<><><> 

He did not know how much time had passed since he started drinking his way to cirrhosis. He was on the forth glass, or the sixth; he could not remember. He saw the bottle was almost empty and that explained his state of mind. Jared was not a heavy drinker and he had way passed his alcohol limit. The sound of the door startled him. It was too early for Misha or Chad to come back. They were respectful for  his decision of being alone. But, maybe it was too late now, how long had he been drinking? He stumbled trying to get up.

“Damn! I drank too much.”

He was wobbling to reach his door to see who entered their suite when the door opened. Jared tried to focus on the face standing at the door. It was not Misha or Chad. There was a black dude standing- Wait a minute…

“Bouncer?!”

“Mr Padalecki? I need to talk to you.”

Jared could not answer the guy; he was busy falling on him.

“Jeez! How much you drank?” Chris got him before he hit his face to the corner table. “Man, you’re fucking heavy.”

The _bouncer_ sat drunken Jared on the chair and sat next to him.

“Mr Padalacki. Are you in any condition to follow a conversation?”

“Fuck you!”

“At least you can still recognize faces.”

“Whatcha doin’ in my room? How’d you get in?” That realization brought Jared a little bit more to himself, “I’m gonna call cops.”

“Yeah, do that. I’m waiting.”

Jared desperately searched for his cell phone. After a while, he realized his resistance was futile.

“Whatcha want?”

“I’m here about Jensen.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, you said that already. Look, I don’t have much time.” Chris left Jared alone in his room, but he did not leave the suite. Jared could hear the stuff juggling around, glass cluttering. When Chris entered back in the room he was carrying a glass of bubbling water and a cup of coffee.

“Drink these. First the water.”

“What’s this.”

“It’s not poison.” Chris explained, and then had a big sip himself to convince Jared. “See. It’s gonna help you to get yourself together.”

Jared gave it a hesitant try, “Boghk!” He could not help, the stuff tasted like shit. “No way.”

“Drink all of it. Please, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared somehow managed to finish the glass without puking his guts out. At least the coffee tasted better. After couple of sips, he realized his mind was getting impossibly clearer, the thick fog of liquor was gone.

“No shit! This thing is incredible. What’s that?”

“It’s not important. I don’t have much time.”

“Yeah, you said that. So, why you here?”

“My name is-“

“Chris, I know.”

“No. I am Henriksen, Victor Henriksen. What I’m going to tell you is really important and I want your full attention.”

“Shoot.”

“Jensen is together with Mr. Lehne for a year. Do you know him?”

“The “Fredric Lehne”? The “Azazel”. The boss of Hellboys?”

“OK, you know him. Yes.”

Jared could not comprehend the information. Jensen, the sweet and emotional boy was together with that monster? Jensen who had hard time listening to Jared’s cases. Jensen who argued with people on their lack of care for their pets. Jensen, his Jensen. There was no way.

“No way.”

“You are right in a sense. Jensen would not stay close to the guy even for a minute,” Victor looked directly at Jared’s eyes, “if it wasn’t for you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Do you remember the case from the last year? You were defending a guy who was charged with multiple murders. Gabriel Tigerman.”

“Yes, of course. It was a total mess. The evidence was not legit, witnesses were lying. The whole thing was a setup. Luckily, jury saw our case.”

“You’re right. It was a setup. Somebody wanted to put the blame on Gabe.”

Jared nodded silently. He remembered the case vividly. He had spent too much time on it, but finally helped an innocent guy to gain his freedom.

“And that somebody was Fredric Lehne.” Victor continued.

“What?”

“You heard me. Azazel needed someone to be blamed for the killings of the Hellboys, also he wanted Gabe locked up.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter. The important thing is, after freeing Gabe against all the odds, you can imagine you were not on the Christmas list of Azazel.”

“I guess. I had no idea murders were related to Hellboys, but I feel even better that I helped poor Gabe.”

“It’s a bigger organization than you think. They are everywhere. And they are vicious.”

“What’s all these to do with Jensen.”

“One more thing you don’t know about Azazel. He likes women, yes. Any age, any type, the more the merrier. But pretty, petite boys are different; he loves them.”

Jared felt like he was hit in the gut. His breathing became labored, and his stomach was getting restless.

“Jared! Look at me. As I said, I don’t have much time. Focus!”

“OK, OK… Jesus. You can continue.” Jared had the feeling that he definitely would not like what he was going to hear, but he had to know.

“When Azazel learned you let Gabe free, you grabbed his attention. But his attention easily slid to Jensen when he saw you two together. You can guess the rest; as long as our pretty boy keeps Azazel happy, you’re not to be harmed.”

This was too much for Jared. He could not keep his body under control any longer and run to the bathroom to get rid of everything in his stomach.

While he was heaving next to the toilet, Victor came to the door.

“I’m sorry, but I have to continue. I need to leave soon, and I’m not done yet.”

Jared cleaned himself with the paper towel, and gave Victor a sign that he was listening.

“You might guess your trip here was also arranged.”

“What?”

“Come on Jared. You’re telling me it didn’t feel odd that a guy like Eric Johnson chose your firm as his representative and gave you guys a free trip to his resort.”

“I… I thought he was interested in Misha.”

Victor’s laugh was completely unexpected. The guy looked too serious; Jared thought he was incapable of laughing.

“You were wrong. Azazel wanted to give Jensen a reminder.” Victor explained.

“So, you’re saying the way we met each other-”

“It wasn’t fate. I brought him to you.”

And just like that Jared realized that Victor was also working for Azazel.

“Why are you telling me all these?”

“You wanna help Jensen, right?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“You need to tell me. Are you willing to confront Azazel for him, or not?”

“I’ll kill that son of-”

“Very sweet, Jared. But, I trust that your overdeveloped brain will catch up soon and you also realize that you cannot beat Azazel in violence. The guy is the maestro of the all things bloody.”

Jared did not answer; he knew that was the fact. Azazel was more like a reckless serial killer with too much money than a head of a mob. The guy was probably dreaming bloody murders when he was sleeping. Oh, God! What was he doing to Jensen.

“I can’t leave him with that monster.” Jared voice was thick and scratchy because of the dry heaving.

“I know. That’s why I’m here.” Victor stopped for a moment, and then nervously continued, “Jared, I trust you with my life here. So, I’m hoping you will understand the seriousness, and keep your mouth shut.”

“Of course.”

“I am an undercover agent, working in Hellboys.”

That was unexpected. Jared was sure no one would try such a thing after what had happened to the last guy tried to infiltrate the organization. It had been on the front pages for days. It had been speculated that some of the publicity was promoted by the Hellboys; they wanted to show off what they could do. The agent, his kids and wife, his parents and siblings, and their kids, everyone in the family had died horribly. It was a tragedy beyond all reason.

“You hear me, right?” Victor had to ask since Jared had not responded.

“Yes, yes. Sorry.”

“I’ve been working in the mob for four years. We started together with Matt, he was my partner.”

“I’m sorry about him.”

“Thanks, but it was a long time ago. I am in this shit way too long. And, I don’t have anything to bring any of the big shots to the justice. In four years, I could only manage to climb the ladders and became the bodyguard of the goomar.” Victor inhaled a very deep breath. “It’s been too long. The things I’ve witnessed so far are more than enough to give me nightmares for rest of my life. But, I only have stuff to put some of the middle guys behind the bars.”

“But you want Azazel.”

“I want Azazel, and all of his poker buddies. Mark _the Diablo_ , Kurt _the Hell’s angel_ and Chris _the Interrogator._ I want all of them to watch each other sizzle on the electric chair.”

“They were the ones killed your partner?”

“And so many others.”

“But, why are telling me these, Victor. Is there anything that I can do?”

“Yes. You can talk to Jensen.”

“What?”

“I cannot wait another 4 years to become a higher rank to be able to… Fuck! I already gave too much. I just cannot do it.” After getting a gulp of whiskey from the bottle, he continued, “But Jensen… He witnesses everything. Azazel does not let him out of his side. He can collect enough evidence in a single day and we can finish them.”

“You want me to talk to him so that he can practically commit suicide?”

“Jared-”

“No, no way. If they figure out what he does, they… they… No way!”

Victor worried his lip for a moment, and replied surprisingly calm, “You only say this cause you don’t know what he already is going through. But, I have to leave now. I’ll contact you later again. Jared, please don’t do anything stupid to put any of us in jeopardy. I won’t be the only person who’ll suffer if you do something to blow my cover.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, idiot! It’s a friendly warning. Azazel is not a stupid guy. He’ll figure out our little meeting very easily. Take care.”

Victor left as silently as he had come. Jared was alone in his hotel room which was apparently arranged by the very person who had kidnapped his love. Jared had a horrible headache with an accompanying nausea, but the restless feeling in his heart was the worst. All those time, he had believed that Jensen had left him. He had felt sorry for himself. He had been fucking thinking how unfair it was that he had been left alone. And all the while he was busy with self-pity, Jensen was with… Fuck everything! He needed another whiskey now.

<><><> 

Fredric Lehne finished his video conference and looked up to his pretty boy sitting across the table. Jensen was again playing with his food, eggplant cannelloni, a special for his boy who probably had not eaten more than two bites. When the servant started collecting the dishes Fredric stopped him,

“Leave Mr. Ackles’ plates here. Don’t you see, he’s still eating?”

“I...-” Jensen started to object but Azazel did not let him finish.

“You’re eating, Jensen. And Nicki, please bring another steak, will you?”

“Of course, Mr. Lehne.”

After watching the girl leave, Fredric turn back to Jensen who was still pushing his food around in the plate.

“How was your day Jensen?”

“It was OK.”

“You haven’t met with anyone noteworthy?” After watching Jensen’s nervous eyes for a second, he continued, “How was Mr. Padelecki? Good, I hope.”

Of course Azazel knew. There was nothing in Jensen’s life that he can keep himself. He was 24/7 under surveillance.

“He was alright, I guess. I don’t know.”

“How many times I’ve asked you to finish your food boy.”

“I’m eat-”

Fredric did not let Jensen to finish; he bellowed with a sudden fury, “STOP LYING TO ME!”

He watched Jensen literally jumped on his chair. Then, he continued calmly, “Get up and come here, Jen.”

Jensen obeyed the order instantly. He stood in front of Fredric, keeping his eyes fixed on the guy’s shiny shoes.

“Take your shirt off.” Fredric watched the boy obeying as quickly as he could. Then, he got up and led the boy to the mirror on the armoire. “Look at the mirror and tell me what you see.”

“I see myself… with you.”

“No fucking-” Fredric took a deep breath, “Can you see your ribs?”

“…”

“I asked you a question Jensen! Can you see your fucking ribs or not?”

“I… I see them.”

“Can you count them?”

“I… I don’t know.” Jensen did not understand what was going on. He did not want Fredric to get angry, but he had no idea what answer would be the right one.

“If you can’t count them, it means either your eyes or your fucking brain is getting affected by your stupid rebellious act.”

Nicki entered the room with the tray. She knew better than paying any attention to the boss when he was busy, so she quietly placed the new plate on the table.

“It’s for Mr. Ackles, Nicki. As you can see I already ate my share.”

Even if she was perplexed with the order, she did not show it while placing the plate the other side of the table without hesitation. Jensen had to say something.

“You know I don’t eat meat.”

“As far as I see you eat nothing boy. Let me tell you something, Jen. I do like pretty, petite twinks. You know that right?”

Jensen nodded silently, he was completely confused and trying to understand where the conversation was going. Fredric was probably was angry because of Jared. But Jensen did not do anything wrong. He had not even wanted to go out. Fredric had told him ‘get some fresh air’ and his bodyguard took him to the resort. But, of course it did not mean that his master would not blame Jensen for seeing his ex.

“Yes, I do. But you know what I don’t like: ANOREXIC EMO BOYS!”

Fredric’s voice was filling the room. Jensen trembled under it.

“If I wanted to feel only bones when I have sex, I’d get Keira whatever her name was or some size 00 models. But I don’t, do I Jen? I tried you warn you. I asked you nicely. But, I guess that’s not the language you understand. Unfortunately, if you really want to kill yourself slowly, there is nothing I can do. But just remember, the only reason Mr. Padelecki is still breathing today is I believe that I can have more fun with you. If I can’t enjoy you anymore, I don’t see-”

“You promised. You fucking promised me if I came with you, you were not gonna-”

“No. That wasn’t what I said. Our condition was as long as you keep me happy. Do I look happy to you?”

He looked darn furious right now, so Jensen shook his head.

“Good. I guess we covered the ground rules. Now, go back to the table and make up your mind. If you wanna keep our agreement, I want all the food on the table to go into your tiny little body.”

Jensen understood it clearly. He walked back to his seat and forced himself to swallow the bites. The taste of steak must have been good, but the only taste Jensen could feel was bitterness. He knew it was ridiculous trying to be vegetarian when his food made by blood money. But, he had wanted to keep one thing reminding him the life he had had with Jared. Before Jared, Jensen had not had the luxury of choosing his food. The job in the pet store was not paying much and the veterinary assistant program was getting the bigger chunk of his paycheck. His diet mainly relied on dumpster diving and dollar-menu meals. After Jared, his life had become… No, he was not going to think about Jared; swallowing was hard enough without the lump in his throat.

<><><> 

Fredric kept an eye on Jensen while discussion the new gig with Mark. The boy was finishing his food. Good. The plan was a little risky but it had worked. Silly boy probably would eat shit to keep his ex safe. Fredric had no intention of killing Jared, never had. He had only been interested on hiring him for his own –not on paper, but who cared the official documents- law firm. The guy had managed to turn an impossible case to a success story and Fredric needed that kind of people on his side. Of course, he realized there was no chance in hell a guy like Jared would work for him when he got to know him. Luckily, the surveillance paid for something else. He found Jensen. The moment he had seen Jensen’s photos on his desk, he had decided to have him. He could care less about Jared. But, Jensen did not need to know it. Poor lad actually believed that Fredric Lehne had wanted someone dead and that someone still kept breathing.

The boy was his weakness, he knew. Mark had told him openly. He knew others thought the same thing but they did not have the courage to say such thing to his face. But, he could not help himself. Whenever he looked at the boy, he was having that incredible urge to have him, to own him. He had tried sharing him with his buddies, just to prove he was not as hopelessly attached to the boy. He could manage the sessions without showing any weakness, but each time he had became furious with jealousy and had taken it out from the boy afterward. And Jensen… oh, Jensen was enchanting when he desperately tried to calm his master, begging and crying prettily. His eyes were shiniest, his lips were plumber, and even his charming freckles got darker. Jensen was the prettiest thing Fredric had ever seen. And, he was not ashamed of having such a beauty as a weakness.

When he realized the boy had finished his food, he called him.

“Why don’t you come to my side, Jen.”

Jensen slowly walked towards his master and knelt down next him. Fredric pulled the boy’s head on to his knees. Jensen knew the deal. He kept his head on his master’s knees, let the man pet his head while talking to his right hand man. When their discussion was over, Mark left without paying any attention to Jensen.

“Jensen, why don’t you show me what’s the best use of this pretty mouth?”

Jensen knew it was not a request although it sounded like one, but he could not bring himself anything like that after seeing Jared.

“Azazel, sir, can I be excused today, please?”

Fredric saw red with jealousy. “Why?” Although he kept his cool, he could not keep the venom dripping from his lips.

“I… I’m not feeling-”

“Is it because of your _boyfriend_ , Jen?”

“No… no, sir-”

Fredric held the boy from his hair and pulled him up in one smooth move. Jensen cried with the sudden pain and immediately started begging,

“Azazel, please... It’s only because I ate too much... I’m not used to... That’s all… I swear…”

“What did I tell you about lying, boy? Huh?” He pushed the boy towards the desk without mercy. “You fucking, ungrateful bitch. After everything I gave you, you’re still lusting after other men. You fucking slut! Do you love cock so much, one man is not enough, huh? ANSWER ME!”

“No, sir… Azazel… Please… I’ll do anything... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…”

But his begging did not douse Fredric’s fury this time, not yet. He simply reached to the intercom on the desk and contacted his secretary,

“Katie, find Mr. Heyerdahl and send him to me. Right now.”

Jensen realized how angry he made his master. The guy had asked for _the Interrogator_! He knew it was useless, but he could not help begging.

“Azazel. Please don’t. I’m begging you, please.” He knelt in front of the guy and pressed his face to his master’s groin. “I’ll do anything. Please Azazel, please…”

Fredric watched the boy begging him desperately, but it was not enough. Only pain and blood could stop the fire inside him right now and Chris was the only person could supply enough amount of both without permanently harming his –HIS God damned it, HIS- boy.

Jensen knew nothing he could do was going to stop _the Interrogator_ , but he might reduce the time he was going to spend with him. If only he could manage to decrease his master’s fury a little, maybe… Jensen started licking Fredric’s dick over his pants. But, the guy did not allow him; he simply kicked Jensen in the stomach.

“It’s not gonna work this time, Jen. You gotta learn your lesson; obviously we need to repeat it since you tend to forget your place. Maybe next time you’ll think twice before refusing your master.”

Before Jensen could say anything, the door opened and the ice-cold voice of _the Interrogator_ filled the room.

“Good evening, Azazel. How’s your night?”

“It could have been better if I hadn’t had an ungrateful bitch ruining it for me.”

“Our little Jenny is throwing another tantrum? Jenny, you know you upset Azazel.”

“I’m sorry, Chris, please… Azazel, master... Please… I’m so fucking sorry... Please…”Jensen was sobbing like a child. He had seen the bag Chris brought into the room, and he had a pretty good idea what was in there.

“There, there…” Chris petted Jensen hair, “But, you’re not sorry enough, Jenny. Not yet anyways.”

Jensen tried to stop himself, he knew it was just giving them more pleasure, him begging and crying like that. But, he did not have the strength. He knew Chris; this was not the first time the guy was giving him a lesson(!). He had watched _the Interrogator_ with the other people too, the people Fredric did not care if they lived or died, and had realized he was not living with the sickest psychopath alive. Fredric was coming after Chris in that ranking. Jensen had seen Chris’ ice-blue eyes shining with joy when the guy had been covered with blood and intestines of his victims. He had witnessed the pleasure _the Interrogator_ gotten from torturing people for the sake of torture. So, yeah; if he could not stop begging, he had a pretty valid reason.

“So, Azazel, any special request for tonight.”

“Oh, please. Surprise me. And, Chris. I wanna be able to use the boy tonight…”

“Don’t worry, boss. I will leave him dying to get a taste of you.”

Fredric sat down to his chair and watched Chris taking his instruments from his bag. Jensen was still begging but it was more of a silent prayer right now, and it was like music to Fredric’s ears. God! How he loved this boy. It was going to be death of him, he knew, but Jensen was so fucking worth it.

<><><> 

When Chris left Jensen could barely standing. His legs were not steady but Fredric had asked him to stand, so he was trying. His master got close to him with the first aid kit.

“You keep still while I take care of you, alright Jen?”

“Yes, master.”

“The lesson is over now, baby. You don’t have to call me master.”

“Yes, Azazel.” The touch of the gauze was burning his skin but Jensen knew better than move.

“Only, small scratches, nothing serious.” Fredric explained while cleaning his back. “How’s your nipples, baby.”

“It hurts…”

“I know baby, but it’s over now. Here. We’re done. Come to me, Jen. Oh, how much I love you, you have no idea.”

Jensen did not answer since it was not a direct question. He let himself carried towards the king-size bed. Fredric lay him down and then called for Nicki.

“Clean the mess, will you? It smells horrid.” After the girl knelt down next to the goo which was Jensen’s dinner, he added, “Also, bring some warm milk to my boy, and some cookies.”

So, Jensen had to eat more. Fucking awesome!

Fredric lay down next to his boy and cleaned his face from the gore and tears. He put small kisses on the beautiful face, caressed the fragile body under his hands. He loved it when his boy was so pliant under him, so responsive. Chris left the body so sensitive that Jensen was practically trembling with the softest touches. He did not even show slightest resistance when Fredric fed him with cookies. He opened that pretty little mouth, took the cookie with the help of his pink tongue and –God!- he licked his master’s fingers after each bite. Fredric was going to lose his mind with this boy.

When Jensen finished the cookies, Fredric pour the milk into boy’s mouth. He intentionally kept the flow faster than Jensen’s ability to swallow and let the milk run down from boy’s mouth towards his slender body. He did not stop it until the white line reached to Jensen abdomen. Then, he simply licked the milk, back tracing the way it had flowed. From the narrow waist to reddened –and very sensitive, thanks to Chris-nipples up to the delicious mouth. Fredric could never get enough of his boy’s mouth. It did not matter if he was just watching it, or kissing it or pushing his dick into it; his boy’s mouth was the pleasure in the purest form. He slid his tongue between the obediently opened lips and reached inside his heaven.

Jensen was damn tired and his body was roaring with pain. He wanted to sleep so bad, it was in itself painful. However, he did not have any choice but to let his master use his body as he pleased. He could only pray that Azazel would not keep it too long. He already had his hour long foreplay, thanks to _the Interrogator_. Jensen gently sucked the tongue invading his mouth. He raised his body up towards the hands of his master whenever he groped Jensen’s body. He let out little moans, showing the desire and pleasure he was supposed to feel. Along with being an excellent interrogator, Chris was also a good teacher. After their first session with the guy, Jensen had never been a cold lover again. He had always done all the right gestures and made all the right sounds when he was with his master. It was uncanny how good an actor Jensen had become, but it was not at all surprising; after all he had learnt from the head psycho.

Fredric’s fingers found their way to the tight little pucker waiting for him eagerly. He pushed one saliva slicked finger inside and purred with the sensation of the tightness hardly giving way to the intruder. His boy was tight like a vise. Jensen had been doing the exercises as he was told, like a good little boy he was.

“You’re fucking tight, Jen. Waiting for your master to open it up for you, huh? Good boy… My little angel... My perfect boy…”

Jensen increased the intensity of his moans and pushed himself towards the finger invading his asshole as if he loved being brutally fingered.

“You want more inside, huh baby? Do you want your daddy’s cock in there too?”

“Please, Azazel… Please.”

The way his boy was begging to be fucked was the best aphrodisiac Fredric could get. He reached for the lube waiting for him and prepped the tight little hole with his fingers. Jensen was wiggling, fluttering under his ministrations, and his breathing lost its rhythm. Fredric shut the moaning mouth with his eager one and drank the delicious whimpers.

When he could not wait any longer, he got rid of his restricting pants and pushed himself into his beautiful boy. Jensen’s hole was tight, it was hot and delicious and soft like fucking Indian silk. The way his boy opened up for his throbbing cock was mind blowing. Jensen’s moans became ecstatic and loud. Fredrick knew it was partly because of the pain, his thrusts were brutal, but he loved the way the body was convulsing under him. Jensen’s hands grabbed him tight, his lean legs were hugged him and he kept pulling his master towards himself like the hungry little slut he was.

“You’re fucking beautiful Jen. You’re… God! You’re fucking… Fuck!”

Jensen completed his act with the shy endearments. He knew the difference between looking like he was enjoying himself and reciting from a porn movie. So, he spilled the words he knew Azazel loved to hear. He wished to be strong and be able to tell him how he really felt, but could not. He was a weak coward begging his rapist to do it harder and faster. But, nothing hurt Jensen more than professing his love to the guy he hated with his whole being. Each time, he was afraid that he was not going to manage it and end up puking his disgust on the sweaty, ugly figure riding on him. So far he had not; he kept his revulsion and misery locked inside and closed his eyes praying for an early finish.

<><><> 

Jensen left Fredric in the sweaty bed and went to the bathroom. His body was dying to rest but he could not sleep with the filth of Azazel on him, in him. He washed himself being fully aware that there was not enough soap in the world to clean him, not anymore. Nevertheless, the hot shower soothed his achy muscles. He put some lotion on the cuts on his body. Fredric loved to see the bruises decorating his boy’s body, but the cuts, not so much. His asshole hurt like a bitch but he had to apply some lotion there too. Always be ready for the next fuck like a whore he was. A fucking whore. Jared knew it immediately. He had looked at him once and understood what kind of person Jensen had become. Jensen stopped thinking about today before crying; Fredric did not like him crying unless he was the one causing it.

After drying himself with one of the oversized towels, Jensen knelt next to his drawer. Putting on his pajama pants was hard; the pain in his ass was still throbbing due to lack of preparation. Fredric did not like him to put on much clothes during the night, so although he wished to cover himself from head to toe, he did not put on anything else. But, he did not go to bed right away. After checking that Fredric was sleeping and no one else was around, he unfolded one of the socks in his drawer and took out an amulet. As if holding a sacred object, he placed a chaste kiss on the metal and before his tears started dropping or anyone showed up, he put it back to its hidden place. The amulet was his only possession left from his old life. Jared had bought it for Jensen as their first month anniversary gift. Jared had told him about the mythology behind it; how it was supposed to protect the person, which ancient god’s face was drawn on it and more. But none of it had mattered to Jensen back then, it did not matter now either. It was the first gift Jared had bought him and it was when Jensen had realized the thing between them was more than just good sex.

Jensen remembered the day he had received it like yesterday. Jared had picked him up from work as usual and taken him to one of those expensive restaurants. Jensen was anxious during whole night; his clothes were shabby and cheap, he had sneakers while everyone else wore Italian leathers and he had no idea how to eat with that many utensils. When Jared put the tiny package on the table, Jensen’s heart sunk. It was obviously some kind of jewelry and Jensen knew the meaning of the expensive gifts. He had had enough experience with the _sugar daddy_ types. They had always tried to buy him with costly gifts as if he was a piece of meat, an expensive hooker. They had always thought that a boy like Jensen must be dying to put his hands on some gold, and ready to do everything they wanted for some shiny piece of metal. And he was really hoping that Jared would be different, that Jared would see the person behind the _cock-sucking_ lips, that Jared would treat him differently. But, the package on the table said different. He wanted to leave the restaurant at that moment, but the pain in his heart held him still. With the pain, he realized that he had fallen in love with the guy, the guy who apparently considered him as an expensive toy.

But when Jared opened the package and started talking about the amulet –the meaning behind it, not the price or quality of the material- Jensen saw him in a totally different light. He saw that Jared had not realized how anxious Jensen was because he himself had been nervous all night, probably more than Jensen. Jensen saw that there was not a _sugar daddy_ in front of him, but a young man desperately trying to impress his date. Jensen saw the bliss radiating Jared’s face when he told him that he loved the gift. It was the first time Jensen had seen the love in those beautiful hazel eyes. That night Jensen had told him that he would never take the amulet off, ever. He could not keep his promise, but he could not let it go either. It was the only thing reminding him that once he had been more than a fuck toy, that once he had been a person, a person who was loved by a beautiful man.

He could not spend too much time out of the bed. If Fredric woke up and found that Jensen was missing, he would get agitated. So, Jensen gingerly got in the bed, under the covers. He hoped that Fredric’s sleep was deep and the guy would not clutch him like a python again. But as usual, his prays went unanswered. Fredric moved closer to the young body and hugged him tight, pulling him into his chest.

“You smell nice, boy.” He murmured. “Love sleeping you in my arms.”

“Love you too.” Jensen replied, resting his back to his abductor and master, and let sleep take over.

<><><> 

Jared woke up with a crashing headache. He wanted to stay in the bed, but his stomach was in revolt and he needed to make it to the bathroom before making a mess on his pillows. Despite his expectations, getting rid of the contents of his stomach did not help the nausea at all. It only increased the intensity of his headache. When he was convinced that waiting in front of the toilet was not going to help his situation, he went back to his bedroom, only to find Misha waiting with a tall glass of water.

“Dude, you look… terrible. How much did you drink?”

Jared got the glass without an answer and finished the water in one breath. Misha looked around and caught the empty Glendronach,

“What is this? You finished the whole thing yourself?”

“Wasn’t one of my best decisions.”

“I can see that. I ordered-”

“Don’t. I don’t think I can handle food talk this morning.”

“Morning? It’s almost noon. You gotta eat something if you want some pain killer for that headache.”

Jared only nodded. Thankfully, Misha left him alone so that he could put his head together. Yesterday was the worst day of his life, no contest there, but he did not have time to spend on self pity. He needed to make a plan to save Jensen. It might not be the fastest way to reunite with Jensen, but Jared should be able to come up with something a lot safer than Victor’s plan.

After eating whatever Misha had ordered for him, Jared sent his friends out, telling he needed to sleep more. Instead, he started planning the big escape. First, he needed to figure out where Azazel kept Jensen. Then, he probably needed to hire some people to kidnap him. Before he could finish the main points of his plan, his phone notified him that he got a new message, then another, then another.

[ _thereason000001@yahoo.com_ ](mailto:thereason000001@yahoo.com) _. Password:j &J6h9O0k_

_Check the e-mail in draft folder. Download the attachment, delete the e-mail_

_Don’t reply this text, delete all texts. Don’t try to contact me in any way, I’ll contact you later. V_

The messages got to be from Victor. Although he did not want to pursue the plan Victor suggested, Jared was not going to ignore the information the guy had sent.

The drafted e-mail in the mystery account was short.

_As I told you before, you don’t know these people; you don’t know the situation our friend in. These images are only the ones I could quickly copy from the security footage. I can assure you this is not the first time and definitely won’t be the last._

_I’m not trying to upset you, but you need to know. The faster you realize that we don’t have any other choice, the better for everyone. You need to see that we do not have much time._

_I’ll contact you later when it is safe. Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t trust anyone._

_V_

Jared saved the zipped file and deleted the message as requested. He did not like the tone of the e-mail. And he had that gut feeling that he was not going to like the images Victor had sent him. He made sure that there was no one around and locked his door while unzipping the downloaded folder.

His gut feeling could not be any more right, the images were gruesome. Jared could easily recognize the three people in them: his beautiful Jensen, the bastard Azazel and Christopher Heyerdahl, the interrogator of the Hellboys. Jared had heard about the interrogator, heard that the guy was a sadistic bastard and the Mozart of torture. It was hard to understand what that psycho was doing to his Jen from the pictures, but Jensen’s pain was caught so vividly in all of the images –considering the low quality of the pictures that was saying something about the intensity of his pain- that Jared thought he could hear his screams.

After the first shock, Jared looked at the pictures one more time while tears running from his eyes. He checked each and every inch of Jensen’s body, covered with bruises, old and new. He looked at the images to see how that lively person had turned into such mournful being that Jared had met yesterday. He saw how skinny Jensen had become, ribs poking out of his chest, waist narrow enough to almost fit between Jared’s hands. Nevertheless, Jensen was beautiful, he was perfect and pretty and those bastards were hurting him. Jared did not even have a slightest doubt whether Victor was telling the truth about this not being a onetime event. He could read the pleasure on the faces of the two men; they were getting off on Jensen’s pain. Sick monsters!

Victor was right. Seeing how Jen was being treated changed Jared’s decision in an instant, he was going to roll with Victor’s plan. Also, if he was honest with himself, he knew that there was no other choice. There was no way Jared could find anyone willing to abduct someone from fucking Hellboys. And even if he could miraculously pull that act, what were they going to do? Hide in some remote island, waiting for Azazel to die? Next time Victor contacted him, Jared was going to tell him that he was ready to do whatever he asked. He would not let Jensen stay with those monsters any longer than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicki woke Jensen up with fresh guava juice, Florentine omelette and apple crepes.

“Good morning, Mr. Ackles.” She greeted him after placing the tray next to the end table and continued while opening the drapes, “How are you feeling today?”

“Not as bad as yesterday, thank you.” Jensen gave a reluctant glance to the tray, “No coffee?”

“One hour after you finish the juice, dietitian’s orders. Please try to finish your food this time. You know Mr. Lehne gets upset.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll eat.”

Nicki looked around, and then whispered to Jensen’s ears, “I _forgot_ to add ham into the omelette. Enjoy!” She rose up and winked before leaving.

“Another day in the paradise” Jensen told himself. His body still hurt from the _lesson_ Chris taught last week. A particular pain on his lower abdomen reminded him to send his daily curse to the guy.

He looked at the tray waiting for him. Nicki tried really hard to make it look alluring, but Jensen felt nothing for the food other than the annoying sense of obligation. After sighing, he pulled the tray onto his lap, spreading his legs in the empty bed. Fredric must have been left hours ago. At least the guy did not ask him to quit his morning sleep. It was getting harder and harder to wake up to this life. If it was up to him, Jensen would prefer not waking up at all.

He finished most, OK half, of his food while watching the news. It seemed like life sucked pretty much everywhere in the world. When the door opened, Jensen started to talk before he could see Nicki,

“You’re so good to me Nicki, it’s only-” But he stopped, realizing it was not the blonde entering the room. “Chris! What is it? Boss needs his lap-dog?”

But Chris did not say anything before getting really close to Jensen.

“Jensen, I have something for you.”

“Another barbell? Where does he want me to poke it in this time? Maybe, my eye?”

Without answering Jensen’s sarcastic comments, Victor took out the ring he was wearing and handed to the young man.

“Chris? If you wanna propose, I guess you need to get me something that actually fit-” Jensen could not continue when he recognized the ring. It was Jared’s, his grandfather’s ring. The first thing came to his mind that Jared was dead, that Fredric had killed him. But, before that thought could sink in, Chris started talking.

“Jared sent this, so that you’ll trust me. We’re gonna get you out, do you hear me?”

Jensen heard him, but probably heard him wrong. Had Chris actually said that him and Jared was planning a rescue plan?

“Jensen! I trust you’re not gonna mention this to anyone. I’m arranging a meeting. In two days, you have a dentist appointment. We’ll meet with Jared in the elevator. It’s not going to be long, but you can at least talk to him. OK?”

“No!”

“What?”

“Are you crazy? Do you know what will happen if… if… They’re gonna kill him. Do you hear what you’re suggesting?”

Suddenly the door opened and Victor got the ring back in one fast move while scolding Jensen,

“I do insist that you finish that egg, Mr. Ackles. Eating half ain’t finishing it.”

Nicki joined conversation right away,

“Give him a break Chris. If he finished half of it; it’s progress. Here Mr. Ackles. Your coffee; black and lots of sugar.”

“Thanks Nicki.” Jensen could barely control his voice.

“Nicki, help Mr. Ackles to get prepared. Mr. Lehne is waiting for him in the conference room.” Chris said before leaving.

Jensen was in absolute shock when Nicki picked his clothes for him. The news Chris told him was too heavy. As soon as Chris mentioned the possibility of a meeting with Jared, the need of seeing him had become so overwhelming that it was suffocating. On the other hand, he was scared and not only because of Azazel. The jealousy attack Azazel would have because of Jensen seeing his ex was a completely different matter, but what Jensen was truly scared of was facing Jared. What was Jensen going to say to him? What could he say to him? Jensen did not understand why Jared would still want to see him, after what had happened last week. Maybe Chris had told him-. Oh, God! What had Chris told him?

Nicki’s voice brought him back to the world.

“Mr. Ackles, are these alright?” Nicki was asking about the clothes.

If Nicki thought they were alright, they had to be. The girl knew Fredric as well as Jensen. OK, that was not true; nobody knew the guy as well as Jensen, nobody but him got that close to Azazel and still breathed. But, she knew him well enough.

“I’ll take a quick shower first.” He needed time to remove Jared from his mind. He did not want to thinking about his love while facing Fredric.

<><><> 

The dentist appointment was today and Jensen had not had any chance to talk to Chris to cancel the meeting. He was not sure if he wanted to, but… The anxiety was slowly taking over him and he was certain everybody was going to understand what he had been planning. Miraculously, nobody hinted that something was off with Jensen. Maybe, he did not seem as anxious as he felt. Or, he was more unbalanced in his everyday life than he gave himself credit.

The time was passing slower and slower closer to the appointment time. When Jensen finally saw Chris, the guy was there to take Jensen to the car.

“You’re ready Mr. Ackles?”

“I…”

“Don’t worry; it’s just a routine exam. I’m sure you won’t need any fillings this time.”

Chris spun his anxiety to a simple dentist fear which, luckily, Jensen had suffered on his previous appointments. Usually, even the thought of that buzzing noise drilling his teeth was enough to put his nerves on edge. But this time, the dentist fear was nowhere to find under his new found anxiety.

Chris sat next to him in the car and as if it was a regular day he started joking with the driver. They talked about the game Giants was going to play, the new stripper in the club they all hung around and many more little, stupid shit.

“Mr. Ackles is as charming as usual.” Aldis, the driver, commented his not so unusual silence.

“Leave the guy alone, Al.” Chris did not allow Jensen to respond, probably was afraid that he might say something stupid. It was not a bad decision since Jensen did not trust how he would sound either. It was a miracle how relaxed Chris looked. Jensen started to doubt maybe the whole thing between them was a dream. Maybe he finally lost it and started seeing hallucinations. Maybe…

“Mr. Ackles!” Judging with the loudness of his voice, it was not the first time Chris calling.

“Sorry, Chris.” Jensen got off the car.

“Pick us up from here in an hour, Al. I’ll call you if it takes longer than that.”

“Sure thing. Hey Chris!”

“Yep.”

“This time you’re getting that hot secretary’s number. It’s what? 10th time you’re trying.”

“Fuck off!”

Aldis did not answer, and drove away laughing.

Chris hold Jensen’s arm and led him towards the skyscraper in front of them.

“Are you ready, Jensen?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry. As I said, it’s not gonna be long, but you two at least can talk. I made sure that no one else will be in the elevator.”

Jensen could not answer, he settled with nodding.

<><><> 

Jared had been waiting for what felt like forever in the parking lot. When he finally got the text from Victor, he left the parking lot for the elevator with relief. He had been waiting for this moment, since he had gotten that text from Victor. The guy was secretive and careful, and had contacted him only three times after their first meeting. With a few text messages, he had given the address, time and which elevator Jared should use and also explained how little time they would have. Jared had to explain too many things in the short lift time and had to convince Jensen to testify against Hellboys.

Jared removed the _out-of-order_ tape from the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. When the doors opened, Jensen and Victor were waiting. Victor pushed Jensen in the cabin without showing any sign that he recognized Jared and pushed the button for their destination. Jared had to wait before saying anything for the doors to close, so he kept his eyes glued on the panel. He was afraid if he looked at Jensen, he might not help but touch him. As soon as the doors were closed, his eyes found Jensen’s.

“Jen.” He did not realize how he had hugged the petite figure, but he had done it somehow, inhaling the sweet smell of the young man and repeating his name again and again.

“Jen, baby… I missed you so much. I missed you.”

Jensen was not saying anything only hugging him tight, tighter than ever. Victor coughed politely and reminded their short time. Jared detached himself from the weak arms and tilted Jensen’s face up, to look at his eyes.

“Baby, listen to me. We don’t have much time. We made a plan with Victor. I mean Chris, his real name is Victor and he is an undercover agent. He’s going to give you some gadgets to record Azazel’s and his friends’ conversations. In a week or so, when we got enough data to put those bastards behind the bars, we’re gonna run. You’re gonna be free.”

Jensen shook his head in fear. Jared felt horrible pushing him while the young man was looking at him like a child who lost his puppy. But, he had to push; he had to. He knew he was the only person could convince Jensen to do something this reckless.

“Listen to me Jensen. I can’t live with myself when you’re with those monsters. If you’re not gonna do this, then I’ll figure another way. I’ll get you free even if I have to do it myself-”

“No!” Jensen spoke the first time he was in the elevator. “Jared, please. You don’t know them. They’ll kill you, but not before you beg them to do so.”

“I don’t see any other solution here. Baby, I prefer being dead than living while you’re going through this.”

The magnitude of Jensen’s dilemma was evident on his face. The elevator was eating the levels fast and Jared had to continue, their time was almost up.

“Please baby. With this plan, we can be together again, in a week or two. Don’t you wanna be with me again? Don’t you miss me?”

“I miss you all the time… Jay, I never… I love you… I love you so much.” Jensen managed to say between his sobs.

“You’ll do it then baby, huh? For me? Jensen, you’ll do it, right?”

Jensen nodded reluctantly.

“We’re almost there. Jensen, pull yourself together.” Victor asked in a cold tone and pushed Jensen towards the door, separating the lovers.

Jared stole one small kiss from his love and moved towards the other corner of the elevator. He watched them leave with that horrible feeling in his gut.

<><><> 

It had been two days since their meeting in the elevator and Jensen had not had a chance to talk to Chris –no, Victor- since. He started to pay more attention to what Fredric was talking when he was with his buddies, but so far nothing made any sense. Most of the time, Jensen had no idea who the names or what the jobs were. Only sometimes, some of the stuff was clear; like the time Fredric ordered Mark to kill someone. Jensen tried not to show his discomfort, but was not successful. Fredric had just patted his head a little bit more and whispered to his ear,

“Don’t worry baby. He was a very, very bad person.”

Jensen had only nodded as much as he could with his head on Fredric’s knees and tried to calm himself down. Maybe he needed some meditation techniques. He could not be this agitated all the time especially when he started wearing… Don’t think about it, don’t.

It had been a particularly hard night. Fredrick had been angry with something/someone and as usual giving his boy a brutal fuck was his way of dealing. But, Jensen could not keep sleeping till noon as he used to do. Now, he had a mission, now he was waiting for Victor to give him the _whatever_ to collect evidence so that he could be with Jared, he could be safe. He was going to be free, actually free.

He was quite busy daydreaming in his bed when Victor finally entered his room.

“Hi Mr. Ackles.”

“Hi Chris.” Jensen was not sure how to do it. There was no one around but they still kept talking as if… This thing was way too complicated.

“This is good.” Victor whispered, “Please keep calling me like this. I don’t want you to get used to behave differently.”

“So, where is it?”

“There is not ‘it’ but ‘them’. I modified all your nipple piercings. They have tiny microphones in them. I want you to wear one all the time, preferably the right one; I don’t want your heartbeats to interfere with anything.”

“Is that it?”

“No. We cannot send any signals to outside. Fredric generally keeps his conference rooms caged.”

“How are you-”

“Gimme a minute to explain. We need to keep the signal inside the room, and closer to you so that the mic’s signal can be weak enough not to be caught by Fredric’s cyber-security.” Victor held Jensen’s hand and continued, “I don’t want you to think that I’m taking this lightly, Jensen. I know what you are doing is heroic. And, I cannot explain my gratitude. And…”

“Why are you telling me these?” Jensen felt uneasy. “Where are we gonna send the signal?”

“It needs to be something you keep it with you and big enough to hold a micro-chip.”

“You’re not-”

“If you have any other suggestions…” Victor asked.

“No.” Jensen dropped his head; he could not hide the shame he felt. “Whatever.”

“All the microphones are tuned with the recording unit, so it doesn’t matter which one you use. Just make sure to leave the used plug separately so that I can change the chip inside.”

“You already prepared them?”

“Yes, you can use them starting today.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Jensen still could not believe he agreed to do this. He was practically going to walk around with a bomb –in his ass, fucking awesome!

“They never search you Jensen, never. And even if they do, piercings and butt-plugs, nobody gonna look at them twice if they beep under the detector.”

Jensen nodded slightly.

“Jensen. Somebody will listen to everything you collecting, everyday. As soon as we have enough to get these people, we’ll be done.”

“How long?”

“Two weeks. Max three.”

“Do I have to listen to the conversations too? I don’t understand what they’re talking about and-”

“Yes. Don’t worry. Hopefully we won’t need your statement. But just in case, listen to everything.”

“OK.”

“Jensen, if anything goes south. I’ll save you. OK? Don’t worry.”

“OK.” Replied Jensen, not believing that even Jesus Christ himself could save him if something went wrong.

And Victor left with the same carefree, bastard look he always had. It was amazing how the guy could keep his cool. So, the plan was bringing down Hellboys using butt-plugs. Jensen could not decide to laugh at it or cry. He hoped no one needed to know about how they collected the information. Jensen surely could not explain this in a court.

<><><> 

Fredric used all of his willpower on not smacking the guy, so he could not answer the question. Mark, on the other hand, answered the Prince politely and neatly changed the subject. When the Prince left moments later, Fredric start yelling like a rabid dog:

“Who the fuck you think you are? How could you offer what you don’t own?”

“Azazel, please calm down.” Mark answered, cool as a morning breeze, as always.

But Fredric could not calm down, his anger was boiling.

“Fucking asshole. I’m gonna kill that stupid Arab.”

“Not before we finish the deal.”

“I don’t care about the deal.”

“You’re done proving your testosterone level?” Mark asked.

The fucking shit was giving him a bitch-face! Mark, after what he had done, was giving him the attitude!? Azazel felt like he was going to explode, “And you! How could you tell him that… that-”

“The guy asked for it.” Mark answered, matter-of-factly. “We need him, Azazel; we cannot get into that market without his OK. And the Prince is very reasonable with his price. He likes you –I have no idea why, but he does. He only asked for one little thing, for God’s sake. What are you gonna do, blow up a billion dollar business because of that? Really?”

“So that’s it? Business? I think he is SHITTING ON MY FACE! That’s what it is. What do you think his majesty’s respond would be if I asked for his wife, one of his wives?”

“Jensen is not your wife… husband… whatever. I know you are fond of the whore, Azazel. But that’s what he is, _a whore_. The Prince’s request is not unreasonable and definitely not insulting you in any way.”

If Fredric’s eyes had had the power of burning someone, Mark would have been a pile of ash right at that moment. He wondered how come _the Diablo_ was never scared of him. Usually, he liked having a close friend/associate who was not ready to kiss his ass all the time, but sometimes it got really annoying, like right now. Mark continued, not at all affected by Fredric’s death gaze.

“I told you not to take the boy to that club. But, no; you wanted to show off the boy. Here is the result. Some people, like the Prince, really enjoyed the show Jensen put apparently.”

“I’m gonna carve his balls out and feed them to him.”

“Give us three month. Then feel free to enjoy his majesty’s royal balls; I can’t’ care less.”

Fredric finally surrendered. “You handle this. I cannot… And Mark, if you don’t want me to cancel the fucking _billion dollar_ deal, make sure Jen is back before the morning.”

“Don’t worry, boss. I’ll handle everything personally.”

<><><> 

It was almost 3am when Victor finally dropped Jensen back and Jensen was exhausted. The Prince had enough stamina to dry Jensen out, but there were two of his girls too and, boy, they knew how to party. More than being tired, Jensen felt humiliated. He had been sent to another guy as a favor! One could not get any whore than that. On top of that, now Jensen knew that someone was going to listen to all his actions, someone who was not in this world, who was clean, maybe with a family. He felt like drowning in his shame. He never knew for what he was called for, so he was always wearing the microphone and chip. And every now and then, instead of the business details of Hellboys, he was recording his sinful sex life. Thank God, Victor had not mentioned anything about the recordings. Jensen preferred thinking Victor was not listening any of them, otherwise he could not face the guy.

He needed to shower. He was covered with all kinds of body fluids and wanted to use the bath in the Prince’s hotel, but Mark’s orders were sharp: ‘Be back without losing a second’. The bedroom was dark, Fredric must have been sleeping. Jensen would take a quick shower and be in the bed in no time. But his plans were debunked when the lights in the room suddenly turned on. Fredric was not sleeping as Jensen had expected, he was sitting on the chair, waiting. Oh shit!

“You finally made it.” If the guy’s face was cold, his voice was freezing. Jensen knew, at that moment, he was in a big trouble.

“I…. I came as soon as I could.”

“What’s that?” Fredric got up and came next to Jensen in seconds, “You put make up? You put make up for the Prince?”

“No… I didn’t. They did it when I arrived there. The girls, they prepared me.”

“Prepared you?”

“I’ll shower right away.”

“No. Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

Fredric caught Jensen’s hair and pulled the boy’s head back to a very uncomfortable angle. Jensen knew what was coming. This was Azazel: First sending his boy as a party favor, then throwing jealousy tantrums.

“Tell me fucking everything. Start with how they prepared you.”

“The girls… they took me in a room. Girl’s room I guess. They bathed me.”

“I assume they took your clothes first.” Fredric squeezed his hand more, pulling Jensen’s hair harder, “I said tell me everything. Did they strip you or you did it?”

“The girls did it. They took everything and washed me… inside out.”

“Inside?”

Jensen nodded, slightly.

“Then?” Fredric left Jensen’s hair and started to open the young man’s pants while moving to the back of the young man.

“They dried me and oiled me, scented oil.”

“Everywhere?” Fredric’s hands were now inside Jensen’s underwear. Jensen could feel the pressure of the guy’s angry dick on his back.

“Yes… inside and out. Then, they applied _kohl_ to my eyes.”

“That’s the eyeliner?” Fredric asked while slowly stroking Jensen’s dick.

“I guess. It was a powder but, yeah. Then, gave me different clothes to put on.”

“What kind?”

“Baggy pants and a vest.”

Fredric’s breath got labored; he was using very soft strokes on Jensen’s cock while playing with the boy’s nipples using his other hand. “Go on.”

“Azazel, please…” Jensen knew it was not going to end well for him. Fredric was going to get mad very soon. It was really hard to tell all of these, knowing perfectly that he was going to pay for every single detail.

“I said go-fucking-on” Fredric emphasized his words with a very hard pull of the piercing.

“I… I… He asked me to kiss his girls first.”

“How many girls?”

“Two girls.”

“Did you like it?”

“I don’t like girls…”

“That’s not I asked though, is it? Did you like being kissed by them? Did you get hard?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Not by kissing. They… They played with me afterwards, only then I got hard.”

“Like how I’m doing?”

“No, over the pants.”

“Then what?”

“Then… Then… The prince made me sit on his lap and kissed me.”

“Fucking…” Fredric took a bite from his boy’s neck. His erection was out of control, humping Jensen’s ass. He was dying with jealousy and getting aroused at the same time. His boy, his fucking boy with that ugly, fucking prince of shit!

“I’m sorry, Azazel.” Jensen’s voice was trembling.

“Go on. Don’t make me pull each and every word. Keep going.” Fredric ordered, while taking off his boy’s shirt.

“The girls, they joined us. We only kissed for a while… but all of us together. Then… Azazel, please. Please forgive me. I didn’t want it; you know I didn’t want it. Please.”

“What did you do? You blew him?” When Jensen did not reply, he continued, “You did fucking blow him. How long? HOW LONG!!!”

“I don’t know… long… 20 minutes maybe. He didn’t let me finish him.”

“What the girls did?” Fredric managed to take off his boy’s pants too, together with his underwear.

“They blew me. One of them. I don’t know about the other. I couldn’t see her.”

“What else?”

“He fucked me.” Jensen’s voice was now a tiny whisper.

“How?” Azazel asked, fingers found Jensen’s hole and the plug in it. “What is this? Did he cum into you and plugged you with his spunk?”

“No… No… The plug’s mine... yours I mean… They took it out while I was cleaning, and gave it back after everything was done. And he used condom. I swear to God.”

After throwing the plug away, Frederic asked “Did you come?” while his fingers digging into Jensen’s ass.

Jensen did not answer; he knew his answer was not going to be enjoyed.

“You came, then. How many times?”

“Just…”

“You know I’m gonna milk you right here. And we’ll know if you’re lying or not. So, don’t make me punish you for lying, Jen. Tell me the fucking truth.”

“Three times.”

“You fucking whore!” Fredric pushed Jensen to ground and started kicking the boy while barking his fury. “Piece of shit. You loved him pounding you, huh? Fucking loved it! You bitch! Were you begging him for more? WERE YOU BEGGING HIM? Fucking tramp!”

“No…. No… It was the girls, Azazel… Only the girls…. I swear… they made me… I swear….” Jensen managed communicating while trying to protect himself from the vicious kicks.

“The girls?” The boss finally stopped.

“Yes… Yes… They made me. They blew me while… so… I… that’s the only reason.”

Fredric knelt next to his boy.

“I see…” The kicks were taken the edge of his anger. “Go get a shower and come to bed.” He was going to kill the rest of his fury in a different way. He helped Jensen rise. But, suddenly, he saw the broken plug on the floor. “What the hell is this?”

Jensen realized he was dead the moment he saw the broken chip laying with the butt-plug. Azazel must have broken it while beating him. Fredric collected the pieces.

“What is this Jensen?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You were spying on me?”

“No.... I have no idea... I don’t know anything about it.” At that moment, Jensen felt almost thankful to Azazel for teaching him lying, lying this well, “They… They kept everything in the other room when I was with the Prince.” He had no idea where that lie came from, but it seemed like working.

“They took it out and kept it in another room, huh?”

“I had no idea... I swear.”

But, Fredric was not listening to Jensen. He was busy calling someone.

“Mark!... I know what the fucking time is, you bastard. So, the prince loves me, huh? He is eager to finish the job, huh? Too eager apparently. He only wanted one little thing, you said. Everything was a game, you stupid fuck!... He played with us. Come here right away and bring some of the tech-guys too. We have a chip to decipher.”

When Azazel was done with the phone, he turned to Jensen.

“Don’t worry, baby. It’s not your fault. I’ll teach that fucking shit a lesson. I show everyone what it means trying to trick Azazel.” He hugged the crying boy and put a kiss on his temple. “You just take a shower and rest. I might not be back to bed for a few hours. But, I’ll make it up to you, OK?”

Jensen nodded. His body was still shaking with panic but considering the situation he was in, he hoped it did not seem weird. He watched Fredric left while calling and yelling at several other people. Jensen did not have much time. It was only a matter of time that they would figure out the chip had been recording before Jensen had gone to the Prince, and after that it would not take too long to find out the other devices. He had to reach Victor.

After making sure there was no one close by, he called the number Victor made him memorize. It only rang twice before the phone answered. Jensen said the only thing Victor asked him to,

“Red.”

There was no answer, and the call dropped immediately. Jensen started putting on his clothes, choosing his sweats and hoodie. He did everything Victor asked him to do, so now he needed to wait for him while praying,

“Please Victor. Please be quick. Please.”

<><><> 

The black SUV was eating the miles on the narrow road between the mountains. Jensen was sitting in the passenger side, trying to make himself smaller than he actually was and watching the dark silhouettes of the trees on each side of the road. Last night was so exhausting –both physically and emotionally- that Jensen felt numb. The anxiety, fear, shame and hope were all mashed together creating this strange ball of emotion in him which felt like a rock sitting in his stomach. Everything after Fredric had found the microchip was hazy; Victor pulling him out of his room, running together in the middle of the night and then meeting with this mean looking man. Victor had said that he was a federal marshal responsible of Jensen’s safety, and he was the one going to take him to the hiding point. Jensen was scared out of his wits and he definitely did not want to stay with this burly guy. However, Victor had just told Jensen that he would be safe with Morgan and that was it. Jensen could not even have time to ask him where Jared was, before Victor left.

Morgan was not the talking type and Jensen had no idea what to say. He did not even know whether Morgan knew who he was. Obviously, the guy must have known that Jensen was a witness against Hellboys, but Jensen hoped he did not know about Jensen’s role in the organization.

Jensen was still filthy from the night with the Prince. He had not had time to clean up and was sure he was reeking sex. His skin itched too, due to all that dried body fluids. Oh! and the freaking make-up he was wearing, how could he forget that? It probably had spread around his eyes by now; making him look like a stinking raccoon. He really needed a long bath. Even if Morgan had not known about Jensen, probably by now he got a pretty good idea, considering the way he was smelling and looking.

“We’re almost there.” Morgan finally broke the silence.

“OK” was the only answer Jensen could think. “Where are we exactly?”

“Somewhere safe and hidden.” Morgan answered. Then, he looked at Jensen and continued, “You’re gonna be safe with me, Ackles. I’ll keep you safe till we put those bastards in.”

“Thanks. Call me Jensen.”

“OK, Jensen. You call me Jeff.” He continued while entering the dirt road.

Jensen nodded, watching the nature around them. At the end of the very bumpy road, there was a small cabin.

“Here we are.” Jeff stopped the car. “This road is the only way to get here. And we’ll know right away if anyone is coming closer.” He explained.

“Are we gonna stay here?”

“Yep. Unless I decide it’s no longer safe, we’ll stay here.”

“I hope there is hot water cause I can’t stand how I smell right now.” Jensen tried to make some small talk.

“We have to heat it, I guess. I don’t think there was anyone here for a long while.”

The cabin was even smaller in the inside. There was only one room with one full bed. The entre/kitchen/living room consisted of a coach, a small table, several cupboards and cooking corner.

“It’s comfier than it looks.” Jeff explained.

Jensen nodded again. He could not care less about the size of the cabin, only thing was bothering him was that it seemed like this place was for two people? Right now, his only concern –other than finding hot water to clean up- was seeing Jared and it seemed like Jared was not going to be here. He could not bring himself to ask about him though; maybe he might be brave enough after he got cleaned.

Jeff, after arranging the hot water and heat, started carrying stuff from the SUV. Jensen offered help but Jeff denied politely. The guy probably did not want to get too close with Jensen and Jensen totally got it. He was standing there as a dirty, ugly, reeking whore; Jensen too would prefer keeping some distance from himself right now.

<><><> 

Jeff did not know how to behave around the boy. He looked so scared and fragile and hurt… There were bruises everywhere he could see and judging the way the boy was carrying himself, Jeff could guess there were many more under the baggy clothes he was wearing. He knew the kid; -and Jensen Ackles might be at the age to legally buy liquor, but he still looked like a freaking boy, so yeah, he was a kid- he knew what the boy had been through: kidnapped by Azazel, repeatedly raped and tortured. Jeff had listened some of the recordings the boy had collected and it was horrifying beyond his imagination. During the long trip to the cabin the boy did not stop shaking like a leaf, looking around with those big, nervous eyes and Jeff had no idea what to say or do to calm him.

Jeff was almost going to laugh when Jensen offered help carrying the supplies. The boy’s skinny arms would probably snap off if he tried to carry one package. Also, there was no way Jeff would allow him to do any work -even if Jensen had had that very-much-needed 100 pounds- when the boy looked like he had wrestled with King Kong. He asked the boy to sit and relax, but relaxing was probably not in the to-do list of Jensen. Jeff wanted to help the boy, but was not sure how. He thought offering help with his bath, only because he was afraid the boy might faint in the hot water, he looked so damn close to collapse, but considering the abuse Jensen had suffered, Jeff decided against it.

It had been a while since Jensen had closed the bathroom door. Jeff placed the supplies in the proper places, installed the radio and made fresh coffee, but the kid was still inside. After spending some time arguing with himself he decided to check on him.

“Jensen, everything alright?” He asked knocking the door.

A very soft murmur came from inside answering the question positively; however, everything in the voice claim the opposite.

“Are you sure? You can ask me if you need help, anything.” Jeff insisted, sticking his ear to the door. The boy was crying inside, very soft whimpers but he was crying. “Jensen. What’s wrong?”

Finally the door opened. Jensen emerged from the steam; a big, white towel was tightly wrapped around his waist. Jeff could see how skinny the kid was, now that he was not hiding behind his clothes.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” He asked again, trying not to stare at the bruises covering the fragile body.

“I… I can’t take this off. It stuck.” Jensen explained showing the piercing on his left nipple which was purple and swollen, probably because the boy kept tugging on it.

“It’s OK-”

“No, it’s not OK!” Jensen burst out. “I just… I want him out… I want him out of my body. I… I want…”

The boy started sobbing and before he could stop himself, Jeff hugged him. He could recognize it when he saw a breakdown, so he let the boy weep, patting his hair and cooing,

“Shhh… I’ll help you take it out, OK? Don’t worry, Jensen. It’s over now. You hear me? It’s over.”

After a while Jensen stopped himself, “I’m sorry… I didn’t…I ruined your shirt.” He tried to clean the mess he made on Jeff’s chest.

“Don’t worry.” Jeff stopped him, but the way kid pulled his hand was not right. “Jensen.” He bent a little to catch the kid’s eyes. “Jensen, you didn’t ruin it. Also, as you can see, I’m not really an Armani person.” After seeing the half smile on the boy’s face, he continued, “OK, now sit down on the couch so I can take this piercing off.”

After removing the metal piece from the abused tissue, Jeff offered a soothing balm which Jensen gratefully applied on the swollen nub.

“Do you need ice too?”

“What?”

Jeff nervously pointed the nasty bruises on Jensen’s body,

“For… you know…”

“Oh. No. It’s cool. I just… I better put something on.”

<><><> 

When Jensen put on sweats and shirts, he found Jeff cooking in the kitchen, murmuring a song. The guy did not look that scary anymore, maybe taking that bad-ass jacket off helped his appearance or maybe it was the domestic activity he was currently involved.

“Can I help?”

“I guess you can put the plates on the table.” Jeff explained. “I hope you like scrambled egg, my culinary skills don’t go much beyond that.”

“Scrambled egg is good.” Jensen explained while preparing the table. After a moment of hesitation he gathered his courage and asked, “Jeff, do you know when Jared is coming?”

“Jared… He is also under protection but at a different location.”

“But, we were… Victor told me that… and I thought…”

“Your protection is the priority and the less people know where you are, is better. Right now, no one knows where we are, no one from the bureau, not from the justice department, not a single soul. And I wanna keep it that way.”

“How long?”

“It’ll take few months, the prosecution is gonna hurry the case as much as possible.”

“So, it’s gonna be just you and me, here? For months?”

“I’m more fun than you think.” Jeff winked, “We have TV, a game console and the nature outside is amazing.”

Jensen slightly nodded; he was never going to feel free.

“Hey, lets’ eat, huh?”

When they were eating he asked again,

“Can I at least, you know, talk to him? Jared, I mean”

“I’ll arrange the radio. I’ll see what I can do.”

After they were done with the food, Jeff did not let Jensen help with the dishes.

“You look exhausted, kid. I’ll take care of this, you go get some sleep.”

“Kid?”

“Sorry… Jensen. You take the bed inside, OK?”

Jensen did not resist, did not have energy to do so; he went to the bed and cried himself to sleep.

<><><> 

Jeff woke up to Jensen’s screams two hours after the kid had gone to the bedroom. When he touched the fluttering boy to wake him up, Jensen threw himself on the floor and clang to Jeff’s feet, begging.

“No more… please, no more… please, no more…”

“Jensen.” Jeff used his softest voice, “I’m Jeff. Remember me? You’re safe with me. It’s over. You’re safe.”

It took him some time but Jensen finally recognized him. The boy got up, still shaking but he was not crying anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen managed to say. “I… I never had a nightmare this vivid before.”

“Shhh… It’s OK. You were too exhausted. You wanna talk about it?”

He definitely did not. Jeff gave him some pills explaining they would help with both the pain and with his sleep too. Jensen swallowed them and went back to bed. He tried not to think about his nightmare or Azazel or the Interrogator, but his brain did not listen to him for a long while, until the sleep covered everything with a dark blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, the drugs marshal had given him worked pretty well. The ugly clock on the wall showed 4am when Jensen woke up. So, he had slept more than 15 hours, nice. It was warm, cozy and Jensen felt infinitely better compared to yesterday. He was not with Azazel anymore; soon there would not be Azazel, or Hellboys. In couple of months he was going to see Jared too.

While stretching in the warm, bed he saw the sleeping silhouette on the chair. It was Jared. It was Jared!

“Jay?”

Jared woke up immediately, “Jen. You awake.” He moved to Jensen’s bed in a second, “Morning, babe.”

“How?... When?... Am I dreaming?” Jensen babbled.

“No.” Jared answered, holding Jensen’s hands in his, “Morgan contacted us and I begged him long enough to convince him to give us the address.”

“Us?”

“I have a marshal too, you know. Sterling Brown. He wasn’t too happy with the sleeping conditions here, but… We’ll talk about this later. How are you?”

“I’m… We made it, right?”

“You did it, baby. Oh, Jen I missed you so much.” Jared hugged his lover.

Jensen melted against the broad figure; that’s where he wanted to be, between Jared’s arms, covered by Jared’s scent, listening to his heartbeats. He stayed between the strong arms contently until Jared pulled himself back. Jared tilted Jensen’s head, holding his chin up and kissed him. It was everything Jensen remembered and more. He opened his lips to invite Jared in, but he was too afraid to do anything else. Jared let his tongue roam inside Jensen’s mouth, very softly, tasting the just inside of his lips. Jensen could not help his whimpers.

“You missed me too, Jen?” Jared asked, a cocksure grin spreading on his face.

“I… Of course… I’m just.. my breath. I should brush-”

“You should just stay where you are let me taste you.” He gave another chaste kiss, “You smell amazing.” He licked between Jensen’s lips, “and you taste amazing.” And finally, he claimed the lips opened all the way for him and kissed his lover until they both were breathless. Even after their lips departed, Jared kept kissing the young man’s face, the tip of his nose, his reddened cheeks, between his eyes, each and every freckle on that beautiful face. He just could not get enough of him. Finally Jensen stopped them,

“Just gimme a minute, Jay. Please, I need to go to bathroom.”

“Sure.” Jared could not let him go before stealing few more kisses and kept his eyes on him until Jensen left the room. He knew that it had been more than one year, but his body responded to Jensen’s as if they had been together all this time. However, he was not sure how Jensen would react to his desires. After everything he had been through, Jensen might not want to do anything sexual and if it was the case Jared would respect his feelings. He might have hard time controlling his dick, but he could at least manage to keep it in his pants.

“They’re sleeping like babies.” Jensen told him when he entered the room. “I was expecting them to be on guard all the time.”

“Nobody knows where we are Jensen. No need-”

“I know, I know. I was just... they seemed like the type, you know.”

“Yeah, I hear you. Brown was giving me all kind of troubles on being safe.”

Jensen stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, kept staring at Jared.

“Is there anything wrong?” Jared asked.

“No… No.” Jensen sat next to him on the bed. “I just cannot believe that you’re here.”

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and pulled the young man to his lap. “I guess I need to remind you constantly then.”

Jensen let his head rest on Jared’s shoulder, hugging the strong arm wrapped around him. “Yes, I guess you have to.”

Jared let them slowly lie down on the bed, hugging Jensen even tighter. The warmness of the body between his arms were so alluring that he could not help but pull the petite body on top of himself. Jared adjusted him so that he could kiss him again. Jensen was so pliant under his hands that Jared could not stop himself fondling the body lying on top of him. His long-missed lover was kissing him, and his taste -behind the strong aroma of the mouth wash- was making Jared drunk. Probably because of that drunkenness, he did not realize when he pulled the shirt off of Jensen, how he changed their position so that the delicate young man was under him. One minute he was drinking Jensen’s intoxicating kisses and the next he realized he was grinding his dick onto the small figure under him. The fragileness of the body brought Jared to himself; he finally remembered his decision of giving Jensen time. He rose up and suddenly saw the bruises covering Jensen’s body like invading ivy. They were everywhere; some new and very dark purple, some older and in tones of brown or khaki, but they were freaking everywhere.

“Jen!”

Jensen caught the surprised and scared look on his lover’s eyes and tried to cover his body with his hands, ashamed of how disgusting he looked. He knew Jared would not like the condition of his body; he was plain ugly, scrawny and tainted. He had decided not to get naked, but… but Jared’s hands had been on him and made him forget everything. Now, Jensen was lying in front of this beautiful man and the proof of his disgusting life with Azazel was on exhibition. Oh, Jared was not going to like it. No one would.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen managed to offer.

Jared did not comprehend what Jensen was talking about. He was busy cursing himself. Jensen’s body probably hurt like crazy and Jared was humping on those ugly bruises. Fuck!

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me? You hurt? What am I saying? Of course, it hurts. Do you… I mean…”

“I’ll just put on the shirt.” Jensen was busy covering himself.

“No.” Jared finally recognized the shame in Jensen’s actions. “Don’t. I mean unless you want to.”

“I… it’s ugly.” Jensen replied while trying to pull the shirt over his head. But Jared’s strong hands stopped him.

“You’re not ugly. I was just shocked baby. I thought you were hurt; I thought I was hurting you.” He pulled the shirt from Jensen’s hands, and held his chin, forcing the green eyes on his. “Jen, you are beautiful. And I missed you so much. If it’s OK, I want to see you, I want to feel you. But if you’re not comfortable with it, we can just lie down together.”

“I’m… Are you sure Jared? I mean, look at me.” Jensen gestured his body.

“If you don’t trust me…” Jared brought Jensen’s hand on his rising erection and continued with a grin, “you can check his response.”

The smile on Jensen’s face was the most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen.

“Hey Pada-bone.” Jensen greeted playfully.

“Come on… Don’t call him that.”

Jensen grabbed the obviously happy penis tight and continued while licking his lips, “Oh, but that’s his name, isn’t it, Pada-bone?”

“I’m only allowing this sacrilege cause he missed you too much, Jen. Oh!” Jared could not control his voice when Jensen’s hand reached under his pants. “Jen! Oh, baby. Just… Oh! Oh!”

“I missed him too,” Jared responded cheerfully, “and I can tell he wants to be free.” Jensen took the erect prick out of its tight confinement. “Fuck! I forgot how big you are, Jay. Or… did you grow up during the last year?”

“Shut up!” Jared blushed.

“Oh, but I think Pada-bone likes the way I talk. I can tell how happy he is.”

Jared’s cock twitched under Jensen’s hand to prove his point.

“Jen… It’s been… I mean. I might not…”

Jensen stroked the blood filled organ few times and asked “What are you saying?”

“I mean -Oh!- I mean I haven’t -God!- been with anyone.”

Jensen stopped playing with the eager organ, “The whole time?”

“Yeah?” Jared answered with sheepish smile.

Jensen bit his bottom lips and rose up, guiding Jared onto bed. He unbuttoned Jared’s pants all the way and pulled them down together with his boxer, enough to free his enormous dick. While holding it gingerly, he put a small kiss on the tip, receiving a burst of precome as an answer. Jared whimpered, his hands clutching the sheets.

“Hello, handsome!” Jensen talked too close to the organ he was holding, his lips grazing it lightly.

“Hnng! Jen, baby please. Oh! please…”

Jensen loved hearing that voice… the begging, lust-filled, desperate voice. He inhaled the musky smell, pure Jared, and licked on the precome flowing from the tip. Jared went completely tense, his hips arching up, his body creating a huge bow on the bed. Jensen finally took the delicious smelling cock in his mouth after few more kisses and licks. He missed the weight of the Pada-bone inside his mouth. He was not joking when he said he had forgotten how big Jay was. He totally forgot how it felt giving blowjobs to his boyfriend. His mouth was full, his jaw was open to its limit, the tip of the cock pushing his throat and yet, it was not even half-way in. He fucking missed how it felt and moaned around it while pushing it even deeper.

The vibrations when Jensen moaned almost did it for Jared. He was going to come like a teenager before he was all the way in. He held himself, using all the tricks he knew just to delay his orgasm a little bit longer. But when he felt Jensen’s chin nudging his balls, he could not endure it any longer.

“I’m … Jen… I’m coming.”

Jensen did not let the twitching organ completely out of his mouth. He brought the tip into on top of his tongue, collecting all of Jared’s come. When the cock stopped spurting, he took it out while licking every inch and then swallowed all of Jared’s jizz.

“I’m sorry baby. I just… Fuck! I missed your mouth so much.” Jared pulled the small body up and caught Jensen’s mouth between his lips. He kissed, sucked and licked the sweet mouth, tasting Jensen, tasting himself. Jensen was moaning on top of him, humping his erection against Jared’s abdomen.

“Let me make it up to you.” Jared offered after their long, wet kiss. He was going to change the positions to repay the favor, but Jensen stopped him.

“I wanna come when you’re in me, Jay. I missed you so much.”

The words somehow managed to make Jared hornier than he had been. Luckily, there was one good result of his yearlong celibacy: the very fast recovery time. And, it was only fair considering embarrassingly fast ejaculation he had experienced. His penis was up and ready for another round as eager as it could get. He pulled Jensen’s pants off and let his hands softly roam on the Jensen’s skin. He kneaded Jensen’s buttocks, pulling the eager body onto his growing erection.

“You wanna ride me like this, Jen, huh? You like it like this.”

Jensen wanted it, he wanted it with all his heart, soul and body; but there was an important element missing: the lube. It never occurred to Jensen to take a bottle with him when he had left the mansion because… because he was running for his life, but now… Jensen knew there was no way Pada-bone –oh, he loved the nickname he had given to that delicious, adorable, tempting, huge organ- could fit into his asshole without any lube, no matter how much spit they used.

“Something wrong?” Jared saw there was something else on his lover’s face other than the maddening arousal. “Is it the way I talked? I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean-”

“What? No! Just… I never thought bringing any lube and… Jay, you’re too big baby, I don’t think I can...”

Jared reached to his pockets and got a small tube.

“Not that I was planning on… You know, just… You know… In case…” He tried to explain while opening the bottle.

Jensen grabbed the bottle from the clumsy hands of his lover and got a nice amount on his hands.

“Wanna open me up for Pada-bone, Jay? Wanna finger me, scissor me?” He did not wait for Jared to respond, the way he looked at him was enough. He covered Jared’s fingers with the lube and used the rest of it on the cock raging under him.

Jared found the sweet, little pucker and after playing on the entrance a little, he pushed one finger inside. Fuck! Jensen was tight. It had been way too long since Jared had sensed this tightness around his finger, fingers now. He knew he was pushing a little fast but Jensen was moaning on him and the boy’s hands were doing some kind of sensual art on his cock; Jared could not be held liable for his actions right now. Jensen started to move up and down on his fingers, pushing himself down grinding his hips, and the imagining of how those moves would feel on his dick was killing Jared.

“More, Jay, more. Can’t wait…. Come on, babe.”

Jared obeyed right away; he pushed the third finger in. It always surprised him how Jensen could take him in, always looking so tiny, especially next to Jared. But now, Jared seriously doubted that he could fit in, the boy was even smaller than ever. Jensen stopped Jared’s hands and arranged himself on top of the Pada-bone. Jared did not know where to keep his eyes, at the flamboyant face of Jensen to keep track of the each sensation or at the pink, tight hole which was going to –miraculously- swallow his cock. Jensen let himself sink very slowly. Jared’s cock was raging at the entrance of the hole; he was feeling the every single ripple while the tight muscle was giving way to the large intruder. When he was finally in, Jensen gave away a small cry that Jared remembered very well.

“Jen, you’re killing me baby. Fuck, you’re gorgeous! Oh! Oh! God!”

Jensen did not reply, he swirled his hips tiny little bit while engulfing the monster cock. He was in a haze of pleasure, felt full. When he was with Azazel, whenever someone was fucking him, he only felt stuffed, like a Thanksgiving turkey. But with Jared, it was different; he was feeling full, complete, whole. Jared touched him differently, and filled him like no other.

It felt as if he was sinking on him forever and finally Jared was all the way inside. Jensen opened his eyes and saw his lover was watching him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Jen. I missed being inside you.”

“I missed feeling you in me. Fuck! I… love … every … inch … of… you ... in me.” Jensen punctuated each word with small grinding motions. Then, he started going up and down in a very slow speed, grinding and swirling, moving back and forth, doing everything he can think of to feel the organ in every way possible.

After a while he became too tired and dropped his body on top of Jared, letting him to take over. Jared gratefully accepted the task. His arms covered the tiny figure, pulling him closer, almost pushing him inside his chest. The sounds Jensen was making was maddening; he was moaning, whimpering, crying, begging, and all the time kept his hips whirling.

Jared could not continue this way any longer, he wanted to pump into Jensen, fuck him like he meant to.

“Gonna fuck you nice and deep now, Jen. Fuck you into the mattress. Gonna come on my cock, baby? Just me fucking you, huh? Like the old days? Huh, Jen?”

Jensen could only manage the series of ‘Jay’ and ‘Please’ instead of a proper answer. Jared easily rose up and turned Jensen’s body, placing the petite boy on his trembling knees. He started pumping into his lover while watching the slim figure convulsing on his cock.

“Fuck! You look even sexier like this, Jen. I’m never gonna fed up watching your ass taking my cock. Love you, Jen, love you so fucking much.”

Jensen felt so tiny under his hands when Jared held him tight on his hips. When he needed even more, Jared bended over the slim figure and started kissing the shoulders and the neck, while scrapping his teeth very softly. Jensen went crazy with those love bites –just like Jared remembered. He bent his head to the side submissively and pushed his neck back, towards Jared’s mouth, begging so prettily for more. Jared pulled him up so that they both were on their knees. He kept napping on the smooth neck while pounding in Jensen.

Suddenly he felt something strange under his hands which were roaming over Jensen’s belly; something he did not expect to feel. He abandoned biting his lover’s neck and looked down. The scene he saw was fucking unbelievable. Each time he pushed inside Jensen, he saw his cock pocking from his slim lover’s belly. His cock was fucking tenting Jensen’s tummy. Fuck!

“Jensen!” Was he hurting the boy? This had never happened before, had it? Jared tried to remember the same position, which he was sure they had tried so many times before, but could not remember whether Jensen’s belly had looked like this. Oh, God! Jensen was so skinny, so small now, did he injure him somehow, did he tear something inside causing this?

At first, Jensen got really annoyed when his lover stopped his ministrations on his neck and ass; he was so damned close to orgasm. He quickly realized where Jared eyes were locked though. Jensen had never been a muscled-guy and during the weight loss, he had lost a good amount of muscle on his abdomen. When there was not a muscle layer keeping his stomach firm, anything intruding from inside was easily deforming his flexible skin. Although he had never experienced it while he had been fucked by a person, Jensen saw it many times when he had been asked to use those monster dildos. And now, Pada-bone had just proved what a monster he was. Jensen felt even hornier with this realization and wanted to ride Pada-bone like nobody’s business. However, he knew Jared; he knew his lover was probably scared out of his wits thinking he was hurting Jensen. It was easier to show that it was not the case than trying to explain; also Jensen was sure he was not going to be able to form any coherent conversation at the moment. So, he pushed himself back on Pada-bone and pressed down on the swelling over his belly.

“Fuck!”Jared could not help but moaned with the shock. The sensation was incredible. Fucking into Jensen was an awesome feeling by itself, but this… this was like adding a hand-job on it, only more awesome. “Jen. Baby!”

“You wanna fuck my hand, Jay? You want it?”

Jared wanted. Jared wanted to devour the body in front of him; wanted to fuck, kiss, hold and taste every single cell in it. He pushed very slowly, his eyes locked on Jensen’s rising belly. Jensen pressed his hand over it again and Jared lost it. He lost his mind, his humanity, his sense of reality... He kept fucking, banging, pounding into that eagerly accepting body, even though Jared was obviously not fitting; his dick was fucking gushing from it.

He placed his hand instead of Jensen’s and pushed onto his cock poking from Jensen’s belly. Fuck! It felt surreal. Something in his mind was going on about health hazards, but Jared’s ears were ringing with the blood throbbing in them, and he could not hear anything other than Jensen’s enticing groans. His other hand found Jensen’s prick and held it securely in his hand. Jensen was going nuts in front of him. His movements became ecstatic, no longer the delicious swirls or smoothly bobbing back and forth, but the very slow writhing. Jared was too close, but he wanted to keep going, keep fucking, keep pushing inside, and he knew if he let Jensen come, he was not going to be able to control himself. So, he held the cock inside his hand tight like a vise and kept fucking into the velvety warmness.

Jensen was begging him, or praying, or both. There was constant litany of ‘Jay’, ‘God’, ‘please’ going on. Jared finally showed some pity and let go of his hand. He hugged Jensen really tight and went town on that delicious ass until Jensen came. And, boy did he came! Jensen let out a loud moan while spurting over the bed. He kept coming, and Jared could feel the tight spasms on his very soul. Jensen milked him, kept clasping his cock until Jared emptied his balls inside the tight channel.

When Jared finished coming, he was out of breath, his heart was beating like a million in a minute and he felt light headed. Jensen was like rug-toy in his hands. Jared pulled out of his lover with a hiss; his cock became too oversensitive. He lay Jensen down and dropped next to him. After he could finally get his breath, he whispered Jensen’s ears,

“You’re… Jensen you’re something.”

Jensen coyly raised his eyes and answered with a husky tone,

“I think we woke up the marshals.”

Jared could care less. He pulled Jensen on top of himself while covering them with the comforter, and let himself dive into a peaceful, sex-blown sleep.

<><><> 

Jeff woke up to the soft noises. It took him less than a second to realize where he was and from where the noises coming, but before he jumped in the only bedroom in the cabin with guns blazing, he heard Jensen’s groans which explained the situation inside. The lads were apparently fucking each other and considering the noises they were doing a decent job too.

He returned to the sleeping bag and saw Ster was also awake, looking at him with questioning eyes.

“Boys gonna be boys, right?” Jeff explained with a grin. The happy sounds rising from the next room affected his mood too.

“Two fags dicking each other isn’t the way to be boys, Morgan.” Sterling grumbled.

“Come on dude, have a heart.” Jeff tried not to pay too much attention to the way his partner talked; probably he was bitchy because of the early morning wake up call. “They haven’t seen each other for a year.”

“And that’s the reason they don’t have the decency of keeping their voice down.” As if as an answer to Sterling, a loud ‘God’ rose from the next room, right after some vague moaning.

“I remember you were not complaining when we were with Mr. Speight and his two _wives_. And I do remember there was way too much noise at that time… also a broken bed.”

“Two broken beds.” Sterling corrected him smiling. “Good times. Heh, those girls were hanging around practically naked, man. What kind of a man should complain about such a thing?”

Jeff laughed at the reminder. Yeah, Mr. Speight’s girls were really something. One of them had given Jeff a hand job under the table while they were playing poker. Jeff had been too shocked and embarrassed –and OK horny too, he was only a man and listening to the constant fucking in the next door had made him more than ready- that he could not stop her. After she was done, she licked her jizz covered fingers while looking at Jeff’s eyes and her husband(!) was sitting right there for God’s sake! Jeff lost the game, worse than he ever had since he finished high school. Of course he did not mind, got up under the mocking comments about how monumental his lost was and made his way up to the bathroom to clean up. He thought that no one had realized what had happened until Mr. Speight whispered his ear that the girls had betted on what would make Jeff lose the game, hand or blow job. He also offered if Jeff was interested in the rest of the bet. Jeff lost the ability to control his tongue for a while, but then he could manage to decline the offer. He was not supposed to be in this kind of relation with the people he was protecting. Mr. Speight had not insisted; only complained how hard it had been for him to keep the girls sated and then asked Ster about the feasibility of ordering some strap-ons.

Yeah, good times; but when Jeff was back to the present, he realized that Ster was not upset because his sleep was ruined; he was upset because he was listening to _gay_ sex.

“Don’t tell me you suddenly became a stodgy redneck having problems with two men having sex.”

Sterling wrinkled his face with an obvious disgust and answered, “I don’t care what the fuck they’re doin’ as long as they keep it in their room.”

So, Ster had problem with gays. Jeff would have never guessed, but it was not a big deal. As long as Jeff did not change his mind about taking in the ass, his relation with Ster did not have to change. It was not like as if Ster started to become a Red Sox fan.

<><><> 

“Come on, Jen. We need to leave the room eventually. Aren’t you hungry?”

Jensen was starving, he needed to use the bathroom too, but he could not bring himself to face the two men outside, after they played the symphony of sex for hours.

“Can’t you bring something in here for both of us?” Jensen asked hoping.

“Do you want me also bring a bucket too? For, you know…”

“Shut up!” Jensen covered his reddened face.

“Sweetheart, it’s OK. I’m sure they did not even hear us. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Of course they heard us, Jay. I was… God! What was I thinking?”

“How good I felt inside you, maybe?” Jared answered, and continued when Jensen gave him that questioning look. “That’s what I wanna believe you were thinking?”

“Oh! Shut up!” Jensen scolded him, but could not help his laugh.

He knew he was going to face the marshals eventually, and he also knew even though they heard Jensen reaching orgasm more than once, probably they were going to be all civil about it. And he really needed to pee.

After convincing Jared that there was no way they were going to bathroom together while the other men were somewhere outside, he run to the bathroom. He almost bumped Jared’s protection on the way.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized instantly.

The guy murmured something and left. Apparently, he was not as friendly as Jeff. On the other hand, Jensen was scared of Jeff for their first 5 hours together too. So, maybe it was a marshal thing, cold and scary at the beginning and fatherly and protecty later.

When he entered the living room all cleaned up and proper, he found Jared and Jeff was discussing about politics. He walked up to Jared and sat next to him. Jared gave a kiss to his cheek and hugged him with one arm and continued on commenting on the recent uprising in the Arab world. Jensen made himself smaller to fit in the hug, and absorbed the presence of his lover next to him. Although they had the most amazing reuniting sex, and spent the whole morning cuddling afterwards, Jensen still had hard time believing that he was with Jared; he was free.

After a while, Jeff cut the discussion.

“We already ate, thinking you two love-birds might not wake up till noon.” He explained. “But the food is in the fridge, go ahead and help yourselves.” And he continued, seeing the red color covering Jensen’s face and ears, “I believe you need a lot of fuel now,” with a large grin.

“You bet! I can eat a bison right now.” Jared answered, not minding the implications.

They moved towards the table and Jared started preparing the breakfast/lunch while commenting how hungry he was. Jensen tried not to be caught up in his shame, prepared the table and that was when he saw the disgusting look at Mr Brown’s face. The guy was looking at- Fuck! Jensen forgot about that hicky on his neck and the guy was staring at it as if it was a piece of dung. Jensen nervously tried to cover it with his hand and their eyes met. Jensen had been bullied enough to recognize the type of hatred in those eyes. Mr Brown did not like gays apparently. Jensen was surprised how Jared did not even mention anything like that; but then, Jared most probably had not looked like fucked out twink like Jensen currently did to receive such a treatment from the guy.

It was not the first time Jensen met someone hating gays but it had been a while. When they were together with Jared, no one in their environment was like that. And when he was Azazel, nobody was crazy enough to even hint such a thing when Azazel himself was playing for both teams. So, it had been a while he saw those degrading looks aiming at him. He felt uneasy. They were stuck in this cabin for God knows how long and this was definitely going to create some friction soon. Then, Jared asked a question about the food and Jensen let it go. Whatever was going to happen would happen whether he broke his head on it or not. Sterling was not going to stop being an ass and Jensen was definitely not going to stop being gay.

<><><> 

Jeff offered them to go out in the afternoon and Jensen just jumped to the idea although he was feeling really tired. He loved being outside. Everywhere was covered with snow, making a breathtaking view with the trees. The sun was warm, catching his eyes but making everything look better, brighter, hopeful. And Jared looked like sex on two legs while playing around with snow like a little kid, throwing snowballs at Jensen and Jeff. Jensen tried to retaliate, but sucked at aiming. Jeff, on the other hand, was unbelievably good at it. So, Jensen prepared the little snowballs for Jeff to throw until Jared made it next to them and tackled Jensen over the snow trying to push some under his coat. At the end, -with Jeff’s help- Jensen managed to get on top of his boyfriend and make him surrender. It had been so long since Jensen laughed this much.

Jeff’s main reason was to teach them how to use a gun, just _in case_. So, when they were all covered with snow and breathless because of the wrestling and laughing, Jeff reminded their plan. He had prepared the shooting range on the previous day. He showed them how to hold, how to aim and how to shoot. Jared managed to shoot somewhere in the general area of the target at the end, but Jensen was just plain bad with the guns. Jared whispered something about his aim being better when he shoot his load and made Jensen blush, yet again, in front of Jeff.

Suddenly Jeff stopped them, his face as grim as the first time Jensen had seen him. When they stopped Jensen could hear a distant noise coming from the cabin. There were others; there were other people and Jensen instantly knew that they were not some lost tourists. Jeff pushed the two of them towards the trees, asking them hurry and keeping them quite at the same time. There was a cold gunshot and a sudden cry. They kept running; Jeff pushed them into a small hole which was apparently an entrance to a cave. It was dark and cold and the air was foul inside.

“I prepared this place for, you know, just in case. There is radio, some food and enough ammo. We’re gonna be OK. Don’t worry.” Jeff tried to calm them.

But Jensen worried. Jensen worried and kicked himself. Azazel was here. He came for his boy and was going to kill everyone. Why had he asked to be with Jared, why?! If only he had listened to Jeff, Jared would be safe somewhere away from Azazel and his blood-thirsty men. Right now, he was wishing that Azazel would kill them right away but he knew it was not going to happen. Jensen was going to suffer so much that he would try to kill himself by using his own nails. He had seen people trying that, people who had made Azazel or the interrogator angry enough. But this time, Jensen was not going to let that happen. Now, he had the gun and he was going to use it to end his life before he was begging for it.

“Jen, we’re gonna be OK.” Jared tried to reach his lover. But Jensen was lost to him. Fear was occupying his too wide eyes.

“We’re here. Lets-” But Jeff could not finish his sentence. The dark cave was suddenly lit and the men who had been hiding inside became visible. Jensen recognized Azazel and Mark right away; and there were two muscle men who were holding not-so small guns, both of them aimed at Jeff.

“Well, well. How are you Jensen?” Azazel asked calmly, but Jensen could sense the rage underneath the surface.

Jensen did not, could not answer. He stuck to Jared who was covering him as if his large body could protect the poor boy against the monster.

“Mr. Padalecki. Finally we met.”

“Fuck you!” Jared spat out the words.

“Oh, and I was trying to be all civil. Come on now, we have a common friend; we should behave for his sake, don’t you agree?” Azazel’s eyes slid to the marshal. “Mr. Morgan, it’s nice meeting you. You got yourself a nice cover here. If it wasn’t for your _friend_ , it would have taken us some time to find where you were hiding. But Mr. Brown does know you well, apparently.”

“No!” Jeff was not going to believe the monster. Ster was his partner, a fellow US marshal and there was no way he could sell his friend for someone like Azazel. “You’re lying.”

“No… But, believe what you like. I don’t care”

Mark stopped Azazel, whispering something made the guy angry.

“We leave when I say we leave, Mark. Don’t be rude, I’m trying to catch up with Jensen now.” He continued turning to Jensen, “So, Jensen. If you don’t make any problems and come with me, I promise I kill your ex real quick.”

Jensen held Jared tight, knuckles white all over, buried his head into the large guy’s back, and shook his head.

“Oh, come on baby. You’re going to come with me one way or another. I give you the choice of watching Mr. Padalecki suffer for days or… not.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jared yelled, one arm holding Jensen.

“I see.” Azazel turned back to his men, “Get rid of the marshal, then pick these two up.”

When the guns fired, it did not go as Azazel had planned. Jeff managed to duck and roll in time and shot Azazel’s men; but he was shot doing so. Jared was also shot as he had tried to use his gun on the men. All four men were on the floor now, bleeding.

“God damn it!” Mark got his gun out suddenly. “Let’s finish them and leave Azazel.”

“Shut up!” Azazel ordered. “And, drop your gun, Mark; I don’t like where it aims.”

Mark did not change his position though; his gun aimed at Jensen, continued, “He created enough problems already, Azazel. He is your weakness. I think it’s time you let him go. We’ll find you a better one.”

Jensen was in shock. Jared was groaning next to him and desperately trying to reach the gun which was lying several feet away. Mark’s gun was aimed right to his chest, and Jensen was frozen. He could not kneel down next to his love to help him, nor could he run away to save himself.

Azazel’s voice filled the cave again, “Mark, drop it. We’re gonna take my boy and leave right now.”

“No.” Mark’s voice was certain. “I think you indulged yourself with this whore long enough. I cannot let him destroy you and us.”

Jensen could not stop staring at the gun aimed at himself. He did not even shut his eyes when the loud noise filled the cave, the noise which finally brought Jensen himself. He realized he was not shot, and his eyes caught Mark. The Diablo was falling down, his eyes wide with betrayal, blood gushing out of his chest. Azazel calmly lowered his gun.

“I told you to drop it, Mark. I could not let you kill my boy now, could I?” He turned back to Jensen. “Come on, Jen. Let’s go.”

Jensen managed to take couple of steps back.

“Oh, come on. We’ll forget everything. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna torture your ex. I don’t think he can live long enough to endure it anyways.”

“No.” Jensen whispered.

Azazel’s face finally showed the fury he was keeping in his chest.

“I had enough, Jensen! We’re going and that’s it. But, first; let’s finish our job, OK?” Azazel aimed his gun at Jared and continued, “So long, Mr. Pa-”

But before he could hit the trigger, another gun was shot. Azazel turned back to his boy who was holding a gun in his shaking hands.

“Jen?” he could manage to say. The blood filling his mouth was chocking him. His hand found the wound in his chest, so close to his heart. “Baby.”

Jensen did not answer, did not even acknowledge his dying presence. He dropped next to his love.

“Jay, you alright?”

“I’m OK.” Jared answered while watching Fredric Lehne to drop on his knees, coughing blood, “Jen, you killed him.”

“I don’t care. We should take you to a hospital.”

“Hey… hey… it’s not too bad. Don’t panic. I’m gonna be alright. You check on Jeff.”

“I’m good.” Jeff’s labored voice raised. “Find the radio and bring it here, Jensen. Let me call some help.”

Jensen did as he was told and then tried to help the two wounded man. He was covered in blood, Jeff’s as well Jared and tried his best to not panic.

“Don’t worry guys. They’ll be here very soon. Be ready for the chopper.” Jeff explained when he was done with the radio. “Hey, Jensen.”

“Yes?”

“It was a hell of a shot.” Jeff kept talking even though his face distorted with the pain.

“I… No, it wasn’t.”                

“Kid…don’t try to be humble. You shot him right at his heart.”

Jensen started to laugh, bitter and long. When he finally caught his breath, he answered, “No, I… I aimed at his fucking dick, man. I have no idea how it hit his chest instead.” and kept laughing, they all did.

<><><> 

When Jensen entered the hotel room he found white chamomile bouquets decorated the every surface in the room.

“Jay?”

“Hi, babe.” Jared came out from the bedroom, another bouquet in his hands.

“Are we celebrating the end of the court?” Jensen asked.

“Yes that too.” Jared answered, hugging him tight.

“What else?”

“I mean obviously, we’re celebrating the end of the court, our freedom, the end of Hellboys etc etc.”

“And…?”

“But this is for something else.” Jared guided Jensen to the dinner table which prepared nicely for two and held the chair for Jensen.

“What is it?” Jensen asked, smelling the food.

“Don’t you want to wait until the end of the dinner?”

“No! Of course not. Please, Jay, please.” Jensen pouted his pink lips, knowing exactly the effect they had on Jared.

Jared did not insist. He got up from his chair and knelt in front of love of his life.

“Jay?” Jensen’s eyes wide opened with surprise. He suddenly knew what was coming. “Jay?”

Jared took a small box from his pocket, opened it. A modest but elegant ring was sitting in the middle of the box. Jared asked after a nervous cough,

“Jensen. There is nothing I want more than to spend rest of my life with you. Will you-”

“Yes!” Jensen jumped down from his chair, hugging his surprised lover. “Yes, Jay! God, Yes! Yes!”

 

The End


End file.
